Freddybusters
by UJ-1A
Summary: The long-awaited crossover/sequel to A Nightmare on Loud Street 1 and 2! Freddy Krueger, now in a weakened state, kills again in order to regain his power to try to finish his job of killing the Louds. But this time, The Loud family has backup-in the form of four men who saved the world: the GHOSTBUSTERS! This is the supernatural spectacular of ectoplasmic proportions! IMPROVED!
1. A Warning (Or, Call Today, Help Tomorrow

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

The Loud House-: © Nick, created by Chris Savino

A Nightmare on Elm Street- © New Line and Warner Bros., created by Wes Craven

Ghostbusters- © Columbia Pictures Industries/Corporation, created by Dan Aykroyd and Harold Ramis.

Special thanks to Flagg1991 for letting me continue the Nightmare on Loud Street continuity, and making this story possible.

* * *

(Before the story begins, we see Lola Loud dressed as the 1981-1993 Columbia Pictures Torch Lady, shining the familiar torch in a parody of said 1981-1993 logo.)

DEDICATED TO WES CRAVEN, HAROLD RAMIS, AND MICHAEL C. GROSS, DESIGNER OF THE ORIGINAL NO-GHOST LOGO.

URVANO JARAMILLO JR PROUDLY PRESENTS:

FREDDYBUSTERS

CHAPTER 1: A Warning (Or, Call Today, Help Tomorrow)

* * *

 **"Everybody knows the scene is dead**

 **But there's gonna be a meter on your bed**

 **That will disclose**

 **What everybody knows"**

-Leonard Cohen, "Everybody Knows"

 **(Song choice: "Everybody Knows"** **-Sigrid** **, Originally by Leonard Cohen, from** _ **Justice League.**_ **)**

Royal Woods, MI-a peaceful little town which is not too far from The Big City. However, this little town was rocked by mysterious deaths of four of it's citizens. On top of that, these deaths are hard to explain really. That is, unless if you believe in the paranormal, specifically, the Boogeyman. Legend says about the Boogeyman is that he tends to stalk the dreams of children at night when they're sleeping.

One family has been gripped by fear as of late. However, not only once, but TWICE! That family is the Loud family. But recently, another family was haunted by a supernatural force that plagued them. That other family that recently had the same problem is the Santiago family.

Roberto Santiago, or Bobby as he is commonly called, is asleep for the night. Just four weeks ago, he had to bury his younger sister, Ronalda, otherwise known as Ronnie Anne. Since then, Bobby had to work extra hard to help his mother make ends meet by doing various jobs. Especially when it came to pay for Ronnie Anne's premature funeral. However, her death wasn't an ordinary death.

Ronnie Anne was killed in her dreams, and Bobby was the witness to the whole thing. He saw his only sister being dragged to her death in a gusher of blood in her bed. Seeing Ronnie Anne (or Nie Nie, as he sometimes calls her) dying in front of his own eyes haunted him. Each day, he has a candle lit in memory of his sister, next to the family photo of himself, Ronnie Anne, their mother, and their late father.

The same feeling was also felt by Lincoln Loud, who not only lost Ronnie Anne, but two of his siblings, Luna and Luan, and their mother, Rita. Like Ronnie Anne, both Luan and Luna were killed in an unusual way. They were killed in their dreams, very bad dreams to be specific. For you see, an undead serial killer had stalked the Loud family, and Luan was the first victim.

Luna was next, but the other Loud siblings stopped him. However, he came back to try to kill them all. He killed Ronnie Anne, but he was stopped by Rita, the killer's own niece! But, it was not without the cost of her life, Rita died fighting for her children. Since then, Lincoln kept watch on his remaining siblings and father.

Lucy Loud, the resident goth/emo girl in the family, has been trying to contact her family to check up on them from time to time. she mastered how to use automatic writing since the four weeks since the deaths of the Louds' loved ones. She writes poems still to this day, but these poems are more darker than her normal sense of darkness and creepiness. Lucy continues to try to communicate with Luan, Luna, and Rita through automatic writing. But today, this could be the day, or night. Lucy looks at the blank page of college-bound paper and her pen. She breathed in and out, ready to make contact.

"Luan Loud, Luna Loud, Rita Loud, whoever is there. I offer you my arm."

Lucy sighed, much to her dismay. "I know it worked the first time, when he threatened us. But now, it should work to check up on them." the young goth sighed to herself. Just then, Lucy's arm began to jerk around, writing one thing on the paper:

LUCY! YOU HAVE TO WARN YOUR SIBLINGS! HE'S TRYING TO COME BACK!

Lucy gasped at the results in front of her. "Mom? Luan? Luna? Where are you guys?" she asked.

NEVERMIND THAT, YOU HAVE TO WARN LINCOLN AND THE OTHERS, AND YOUR DAD! FREDDY'S TRYING TO COME BACK!

Lucy gasped. She remembered the sibling meeting, the commercial Lincoln saw on TV, the commercial with the men from New York City that catch all sorts of supernatural threats. The Backup Plan they discussed in case the monster who killed their loved ones would ever come back.

"Freddy Krueger? He's trying to return?" Lucy asked.

YES! TELL EVERYONE! HE'S TRYING TO ESCAPE FROM HELL, TRYONG TO KILL THE REST OF YOU.

"But, it's 2 AM, can it wait?"

NO, TELL THEM NOW! HURRY!

Lucy gasped, she has to tell everyone about this urgent warning. The person who contacted Lucy was indeed Rita Loud, her mother. And Rita was right, in the other side of Royal Woods, Bobby was tossing and turning, Bobby gasped, as he is in his house looking around.

It seemed empty, if you don't count the furniture and such inside. What by empty, is that no other people are around. Bobby shivered, as things felt cold. He wondered, "Hey, who turned down the thermostat?" Bobby shivered as he walked across the hallways, he then saw someone familiar to him.

"No, it can't be? Nie Nie?" said Bobby with a shock in his face. He saw his younger sister, the same Ronnie Anne he buried four weeks ago. "Bobby,..Why didn't you save me?" the tomboyish, freckle faced girl asked. "I tried, but the door was locked! Please Ronnie Anne, Nie-Nie, I'm sorry!" answered a panicked Bobby. He gave Ronnie Anne a hug, but his sorrow turned into shock. He backed away from his sister, as one of her hands has a familiar looking glove-the kind with razors.

"Wait, you're not my sister! WHAT ARE YOU?" asked Bobby. "Ronnie Anne" then chuckled a sinister chuckle, "Oh Bobby, afraid of your own sister?" The being posing as Ronnie Anne began to grow into an adult size, raising the clawed glove. "Ronnie Anne said 'Hi', FROM HELL!" said the figure posing as Ronnie Anne, whose voice changed into a more malevolent, familiar tone. The form of Ronnie Anne was fading into an ugly burnt man in a red and green sweater, pants, and a fedora hat. That monster posing as Ronnie Anne is indeed the same monster that tried to kill the other Louds: Freddy Krueger.

He laughs at Bobby, ready to kill him. Bobby screamed just as Freddy was about to kill Bobby, Bobby woke up screaming. Bobby panted, all sweaty and shivering. "It's was a nightmare. Wait, Lori told me about this when Ronnie Anne was killed. That day I buried Nie-Nie..." Bobby said to himself. Out of panic, Bobby texted Lori.

Lori Loud heard her smartphone buzzing at 2 AM. She got up and said to herself, "Who would literally send me a text at 2 AM?" She reached for it and saw Bobby's name on the message. "Boo-Boo Bear? What could he want at 2 AM?" asked Lori to herself, as she answered it.

Lori gasped at the message Bobby sent, her loud gasped woke up Leni Loud. "Lori! I totes need my beauty sleep, what's wrong?" the second youngest Loud asked. "We have to tell everyone else about this! This is literally bad!" Lori replied, as she and Leni got up to tell the other Loud siblings. They knocked on the doors of Lynn Jr & Lucy, the twins, Lisa & Lily, and finally Lincoln. As the girls approached Lincoln's room, Lucy was there with Lincoln, already woken up. "Lucy told me everything." said Lincoln.

"Bobby texted me, he saw...HIM!" Lori told them. Lisa then said, "That's impossible, he was vanquished in the dream world, I was an eyewitness, we all were eyewitnesses, eldest sibling." "If he is really trying to come back to kill us, I think he started with Bobby." said Lincoln, "Fellow remaining siblings I knew this would happen. I think it's time to-"

"You mean?" asked all eight sisters. "That's right, time to start Operation: Payback." replied Lincoln. With a quick dash to the dresser in his linen closet for a bedroom, he took out a phone number he wrote down from the commercial he saw. Lincoln reached for his smartphone and dialed JL5-2020.

* * *

New York City, the Big Apple. This city that never sleeps is home to the one team that deals with supernatural activity. That team of four men, three scientists and an everyday man, had saved the city three times. The first time against a Sumerian god, the second time against an evil painting with a river of slime, and the third time against the ghost of a architect who was also a doctor and a cult leader.

Deep in the city, specifically in 110 N. Moore Street, is a deactivated firehouse which is the headquarters of that team that saved the city. Its' hanging sigh is a simple cartoon ghost in the No symbol that glows in the night. Inside the firehouse headquarters is the desk of a receptionist: a woman with interesting hair, reading a magazine, and drinking a cup of coffee. Her phone began to ring when she turned the page of her issue of People Weekly. In a quick dash, the woman picked up the phone, and spoke these words in a Brooklyn accent.

"Ghostbusters, can I help you?"

Freddy Krueger is not the only problem Royal Woods is having. Lately, there have been rumors of ghosts haunting different places. The Royal Woods Mall is rumored to be haunted by the ghost of a young teenager who died in 1986, while the Aloha Comrade fusion restaurant also has a ghost problem. Yup, the attempted return of an undead serial killer is rumored to be causing an increase of hauntings around Royal Woods.

Lincoln Loud is about to avenge the deaths of his family and friends, and he knows the question:

If a undead serial killer tries to come back to kill the rest of your family…

…WHO YOU GONNA CALL?

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

-The opening is inspired by the opening of the Justice League movie that came out this month.

-I also included references to the two Ghostbusters movies and the video game in the near end.

Stay tuned, the call gets answered and those four men will be making a trip to Royal Woods to take care of business...


	2. Answer The Call (Or, A Loud Collect Call

Here it is, Chapter 2! This is where the Boys in Gray make their appearance in the story, enjoy!

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR** _ **GHOSTBUSTERS,**_ _ **GHOSTBUSTERS II**_ **, AND THE 2009 VIDEO GAME. PROCEED WITH CAUTION IF YOU DID NOT SEE ANY OF THE MOVIES OR PLAYED THE GAME. OTHERWISE IF YOU DID SEE BOTH FILMS AND/OR PLAYED THE VIDEO GAME, ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 2: Answer The Call (Or, A Loud Collect Call)

 **"If there's something strange**

 **In the neighborhood**

 **WHO YOU GONNA CALL?**

 **GHOSTBUSTERS!"**

-Ray Parker Jr, "Ghostbusters" (Of course!)

* * *

 **(Song choice:** _ **Ghostbusters**_ **-Ray Parker Jr.** **Hey, a story with the Ghostbusters needs the theme!)**

The streets of New York City hears the wailing siren of the familiar-looking modified 1959 Cadillac Miller-Meteor ambulance roaring in the streets. The car blazed through the usually crowded streets, as the onlookers notice it driving around the streets after what appears to be another job well done.

That ambulance is the famous Ectomobile, better known as the Ecto-1, or in this case, the Ecto-1B. The Ecto-1B continued its' trek through the streets, until it reaches its' destination, which is the Hook and Ladder 8 firehouse. As the famed automobile enters the firehouse, not one, but four men exited the car.

"What a night, catching five Class 3s in one call! Looks like most of the action happens at 3 AM!" said one of the four men holding what appears to be a smoking, beeping yellow-and-black striped device. That man is Dr. Raymond Stanz, one of the founders of the Ghostbusters, and the device he was holding is the Ghost Trap.

"This is the 3rd week in a row we had a call at 3 AM, Ray. It's becoming a chore around here." said another founder of the Ghostbusters, Dr. Peter Venkman, "One week, it's a Class 5, the next week it's a Class 6, now this week's feeling like a broken record!"

"Venkman, you have to understand that these events were connected to tonight's encounter with the Class 4 we caught in Central Park. The hauntings should be lessen and soon end by morning." the 3rd and final founding member of the team, Dr. Egon Spengler, said.

"Great, some peace and quiet for once! These calls at 3 AM have made me lose sleep." Winston Zeddenmore, the only non-scientist member of the team, replied. "I couldn't agree more, Z-man! I for one need my beauty sleep!" replied Ray, as he takes the smoking Ghost Trap down to where they put the ghosts they capture in: The Ecto Containment Unit,

For those of you who need a little background on these four, here's the short version: Dr. Venkman, Dr. Stanz, and Dr. Spengler were fired from Columbia University over their methods, started the Ghostbusters, hired Winston, and saved New York City by taking down Gozer The Gozerian, a Sumerian god that took the form of the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man by blowing up the rooftop of 55 Central Park West.

After that, lawsuits happened, and Ray and Winston were regulated to performing at children's birthday parties (with Ray owning an occult bookstore as well), Egon returning to normal science, and Peter hosting a TV show called "World of The Psychic" (where psychics that criticize the show call Peter a fraud.)

But then, a river of slime connected to a haunted painting of Vigo The Carpathian, the tyrannical ruler of Carpathia and Moldalvia, was found underneath the streets of New York. The Ghostbusters went back in business to defeat Vigo (with the help of the Statue of Liberty!), and saved the city once again.

1991 came, and the Ghostbusters fought Ivo Shandor, the architect who not only performed unnecessary surgery as a doctor, but also founded the Cult of Gozer. This was also the same year that a rookie Ghostbuster was trained under the Ghostbusters' wing. Now, that rookie has his own Ghostbusters franchise in Chicago, as well as others having franchises around the country.

Now, things sometimes in New York are quiet the one day, and fueled by paranormal activity the next. With that said, Ray inserted the traps inside the containment unit, flipped the switch to clean them, and when the light's green, the traps are clean!

"There, all in a night's work! I guess things will be quiet for quite a while." said Ray, as he went back upstairs. After feeding the only ghost that can be experimented and tested on, a green, slimy, potato-shaped Class 5 Vapor that the Ghostbusters nicknamed Slimer (due to it sliming Peter during their first bust in the Sedgewick Hotel 33 years ago) in it's special containment tank, Ray joins his fellow Ghostbusters to bed for a much-deserved rest.

* * *

 **(Song choice:** _ **Main Theme (Ghostbusters)**_ **-Elmer Bernstein** **, from the** _ **Ghostbusters**_ **score)**

The next morning, the receptionist to the team, the woman with the interesting hairstyle whose name is Janine Melnitz, arrived for her usual shift at the firehouse. The Ghostbusters walked down from from upstairs, ready for whatever the day would throw them.

"Morning, Janine." said all four Ghostbusters. "Morning, Dr. Venkman, Dr. Stanz, Dr. Spengler, Winston." replied the bispeckled receptionist, stirring a cup of coffee in her usual deadpan tone. "Any customers showed up before you left last night?" asked Peter. "No" Janine replied, answering her boss.

"Any messages?" Peter asked again.

"No, Dr. Venkman." said Janine once again.

"Any calls last night before you clocked out?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. There was one final call before I clocked out, it was from an 11-year old boy from Royal Woods, MI." Janine finally told Peter.

"Hmm, do we have a franchise in Michigan?" asked Peter. Ray walks to a map of the United States with tiny lightbulbs representing the many locations of Ghostbusters franchises around the country. "Let's see, we got one in Detroit, one in Tulip City, one in Charlotte, another one in Downriver, and finally, one in Lake Superior. But, not at Royal Woods, Pete." said Ray.

"Um, Ray, I think some of the lightbulbs are burnt out." noticed Winston, who looked at a couple of lightbulbs in the map that were burned out. "Who's turn was it to replace the bulbs anyway?" Peter sheepishly smiled and said, "Whoops, my bad!" Egon pondered and asked, "Janine, did you record the call?"

She replied, "Yes I did, Egon." "HA! I knew the idea to record calls for training purposes was a good idea!' Ray yelled in excitement, "That way, we can pinpoint where the phone call came from, and prevent any prank or crank calls!" Winston replied, "Just like any other company that records calls for training new guys or girls to answer the phone. Still kind of sketchy sometimes though."

Janine pressed play on her desktop computer for everyone to listen to what this boy who called last night said. "Hello? Is this Ghostbusters in New York?" asked the boy, who is indeed Lincoln calling from Royal Woods. Lincoln continued, "My name is Lincoln Loud, and I live in Royal Woods, Michigan. My family has been dealing with a dream demon for a while. Eight months ago, two of my ten sisters were killed by this dream demon, a very ugly guy named Freddy Krueger." "Sounds like one ugly dude." added Winston, as the Ghostbusters continued to listen.

The phone call continued on, "The first time we stopped him, we brought him to the real world, and we burnt him into a crisp. But four weeks ago, he came back, and he killed my friend, Ronnie Anne. My mom died saving me and my remaining eight sisters by killing him in the dream world. We put his remains in a safe where my sister Leni cannot open." Egon added, "Hmm, I think We're dealing with a Class 7 entity."

"My older sister, Lori, got a text message from her boyfriend,Bobby, before I called you, and he told her that he saw Freddy in a nightmare!" Lincoln pleaded, "Now, my siblings are scared that he will kill us, well, try to kill us again!" "The poor kid, he sounds worried about what he has been through." said Winston. The phone call ends with Lincoln pleading to the Ghostbusters to come to Royal Woods to help the Loud family. With that plea, the phone call ends.

"That poor boy left his number in the call records after he hung up." Janine told them, "I think this could be your chance to take a case outside of New York." Peter then said, "Hand me the phone Janine, because Pete Venkman's gonna grant that kid's wish!" Janine nodded, and she handed Peter the phone. Peter then punched in the number that was in the call records to call Lincoln back.

* * *

Back in the Loud House in Royal Woods, Lincoln returned from putting flowers in the graves of Luan, Luna, Rita, and Ronnie Anne along with his remaining siblings and their father. These past four weeks took a toll on the family. Lynn Sr had to work overtime at the Aloha Comrade restaurant, though he claims that it's been recently haunted by ghosts. Still, the family soldiered on. Lincoln remembers those final words his now-deceased mother told him:

 _"I love...you...Lincoln...take care...of your...sisters..."_

Lincoln knocked on Lisa and Lily's door so he can talk to Lisa, the 4-year old intelligent wunderkind of the family. "Enter, male sibling." Lisa said. "Hey Lisa," Lincoln answered back, "Got a minute to talk?" She replies, "Yes, because I am experiencing a delay on fixing my desktop computer to make more efficient and use less electrical power." "Ah, a computer upgrade, nice." said Lincoln, pulling up a chair.

"Now then my male sibling, what's on your mind?" asked Lisa. "Well, when Lori told us that Bobby saw Freddy in his nightmare, how come he didn't kill him in his dream, besides waking up?" Lincoln asked. "I have a theory about Freddy's attempt to return for vengeance against you, myself, and our siblings, and our male parental unit." Lisa replied.

"What's the theory?" he asked. Lisa then said, "The reason he didn't kill Roberto, is because of after our deceased mother told him that she wasn't afraid of him before they both ceased to exist, Freddy began to weaken."

"Wow, a weak Freddy. Interesting." said Lincoln. "Indeed, with no energy from being us being afraid of him anymore, he is weak and pathetic. Not to mention these past four weeks, he has becoming forgotten."

"Wow, since we're forgetting him right now, he is starting to be fading from existence." Lincoln told Lisa. "However, if he is really trying to come back, he will not try to kill us in his weakened state, but will kill anyone who knows our family, friend AND foe." Lisa replied. Lincoln said with a worrying tone, "Then if he kills anyone we know, he'll get stronger and try to kill ALL of us! Again!"

"That is why you called those men with portable nuclear accelerators that trap paranormal threats, street name: Ghostbusters." said Lisa. "Well then, I guess I did the right thing, I suppose." replied the white-haired boy.

Just then, Lincoln's smartphone rang. His ringtone is the theme to the Ace Savvy TV show, so with quick speed, he answered it. "Hello? Who would this be?" asked Lincoln. "Is this Lincoln Loud?" asked an adult voice. "Yes, this is he, who would you be, sir?" asked Lincoln.

"This is Dr. Peter Venkman from the Ghostbusters! We're calling you back in regards to what you told our secretary last night about your boogeyman problem." said Peter, "Give me the 411 on this Freddy Krueger guy, and we'll come to your hometown and see if we can put him in a box!"

Lincoln started, "My siblings and I have been dealing with this for a long time. We tried everything, but he kept on coming back the first time we stopped him." "I see. So, you stopped him before like you told Ms. Melnitz, then he came back. Now, he's haunting your sister's boyfriend's dreams?" asked the big mouth of the team. "I guess you can say that." replied Lincoln, "I had no choice, we had no choice. I made the call to you guys. You four are our last hope to get rid of Freddy once and for all."

Peter then replied to the white haired 11-year old, "Well kid, you made the right choice, we handle things like this all the time." "So, you will come?" asked Lincoln. "You bet your dollar that the Ghostbusters are coming to your town, find out what the heck's going on, and see if we can find Mr. Krueger and stuff 'em in a Ghost Trap with the latest in our arsenal of Ghostbusting technology!" replied Peter.

Lincoln then said, "Great! Can't wait to see you guys in Royal Woods! Thanks!" The conversation closed with Peter saying, "No problem, kiddo! Thanks for calling Ghostbusters and remember, 'We're Ready To Believe You!" Both side hanged up afterwards. "So, what did the famed Ghostbusters say?" asked Lisa. "They're coming!" smiled Lincoln, as he rushed to tell his sisters the good news.

"GUYS! SIBLING MEETING!" shouted the white-haired boy, as the siblings gathered in Lori and Leni's room for a meeting. "Lincoln, what is this meeting about?" asked the bossy 17-year old blonde teenager. "Remember that I had to call Ghostbusters after mom spoke to Lucy and Bobby had his nightmare?" Lincoln asked. "Oh yeah, I literally forgot about that." replied Lori, "So, what did they say?"

Lincoln told the siblings that the Ghostbusters are coming to Royal Woods, and who will go to the airport to greet them. "So, it's agreed then. I will drop Lincoln, Lucy, and Lisa off at the airport, and you three will return with the Ghostbusters." said Lori. "Oh, do they have ghosts named Buster?" asked Leni, the dimwitted 16-year old fashionista. Everyone else in the meeting groaned in embarrassment after Leni asked the question.

"Now that we got a case outside of New York, when's the next flight from LaGuardia to Detroit Metropolitan?" Peter asked. "Well Dr. Venkman, the next flight to Detroit Metropolitan is at 6:35. And if we book now, and have the Ecto-1B and the equipment shipped at the same time via FedEx Express, we can save about $900 through Dr. Spengler's frequent flyer miles. An interesting bargain." said the Ghostbusters' accountant and sometimes-fill-in Ghostbuster, Louis Tully.

Louis was hired by the Ghostbusters after he was involved in the Gozer case with his neighbor (and Peter's first love), Dana Barrett. He turned into a Terror Dog, but after the Ghostbusters destroyed Gozer, he became not only their accountant, but also their lawyer (but his cases were mostly tax stuff and sometimes probate stuff on occasion) during their trial in 1989 during the Vigo case. He also became an extra Ghostbuster, when he helped defeat Vigo by firing at the slime shell that engulfed the Manhattan Museum of Art.

"See Egon, your flight miles come indeed handy for big events such as this!" said Peter, as they pack their luggage and Ghostbusting gear to get to the airport. "Don't forget to fuel up the Ecto-1, gas prices during the holiday season are very notorious for being crazy price-wise!" Louis told his employers, "And make sure to tell the client and/or clients that we take cash, credit and debit cards, and certified check and money order! And offer them the extended warranty!"

"Will do, Louis! By the way, you got Slimer feeding duty!" Ray said, as the Ghostbusters load up the Ecto-1 and left the fire house. Louis sighed and said, "Looks like I'll get the Slime-Proof gear."

Watch out, Royal Woods, because the Ghostbusters are coming to save Royal Woods!

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

-Yes, the events from the movies and game are mentioned.

-The gag about the lightbulb map is indeed a Simpsons joke, I wanted to add something to represent the various franchises in the country. Not to mention, the cities and towns mentioned in this chapter are actual Ghostbusters fan franchises in real life. Ghost Corps, the production company that oversees the franchise, recognizes and gives Ghostbusters franchises certificates, thus making them official franchises.

-Delta offers flights from New York though LaGuadia to Detroit Metropolitan in real life, hence, the reference to the two airports.

-The weaknesses for Freddy are indeed canon, as stated by Freddy Vs. Jason. This will be a key element later in the story.

Next chapter: The Louds meet The Ghostbusters, and they set up shop in Royal Woods, just as Freddy makes his first kill, against an enemy Lincoln met before... Oh, and the Ghostbusters also will make their first bust in Royal Woods.


	3. The Arrival (Ch 3, Part 1)

Oh boy, this is going to be a BIG chapter, so I have to divide it into three parts! A LOT will happen in these three parts, so hang on!

CHAPTER 3, PART 1: The Arrival (Or, Help Comes to The Loud House)

* * *

The day has arrived, as all nine remaining children in the Loud House cleaned up the house. "Get to it guys, we literally have to get this house cleaned for the Ghostbusters to come!" shouted Lori, as the siblings continued to clean the living room, the dining room, the kitchen, and their rooms. After a lot of cleanup and rearranging, the house is spotless and clean.

"Phew! That wasn't so bad! Now, they can investigate things in a nice clean home!" Lincoln said, admiring his handiwork. "I only wish Luan was still alive to make a joke about it." "And, I wish Luna would have gave us some music to clean with, bro." said Lynn Loud Jr, the resident sports fan of the family.

"Well, I should drop off Lincoln, Lucy, and Lisa at the airport in the big city. Those Ghostbuster guys should arrive soon." Lori said. "I looked them up on my phone, their outfits are totes interesting!" Leni said, looking at a picture of the Ghostbusters from when they saved New York circa November 1991.

Lori loaded up Vanzilla to drop the younger kids at the airport to meet their incoming guests. Lisa usually calculates who and when someone will arrive at a specific time and date. Because the Ghostbusters aren't like their Pop-Pop (who is their grandfather from their mother's side) in terms of arrivals, the kids quickly took off. "Wonder if they can let me keep a ghost as a pet?" asked Leni, with Lynn just facepalmed and sighed.

Detroit Metropolitan Airport is usually crowded around the holidays. Many planes from around the country and the world travel to celebrate with many relatives that would live in the states. But for the Loud family, Lincoln, Lucy, and Lisa are not waiting for a relative, but for the men who will help them.

With homemade signs that were obviously worked on by Lola and Lana, as told by the typical writing of your average 6-year olds, the kids look for a Delta Airlines gate that leads to flights to and from New York. "According to the layout of the airport, Delta Airlines has a gate in the McNamara Terminal." said Lisa. They searched and eventually found the McNamara Terminal, sitting on the chairs to wait for their guests.

A Delta jet made its' final landing on the runway, and it heads to the gate that the Louds are located in. After the plane landed and attached itself to the gate, the passengers got off the plane in droves. Among the passengers are indeed the Ghostbusters. "Oh man, two stops in one day. This trip better be worth it, if we find anything." said Winston, as the Ghostbusters walk off from the gate.

"Detroit doesn't look that bad, besides, those other stops save gas." Ray responded. "I have to agree with Raymond, the average commercial airliner stop tends to make frequent stops during an average flight to other destinations beyond the targeted destination." said Egon.

"Now that we're in Michigan, sadly our stay will not be at the Motor City, we have to see that Loud kid that called us." Peter said, as the Ghostbusters searched for Lincoln. "Can that be him? The boy with the white hair and two girls holding a sign with our name that's obviously misspelled?" Winston pointed, as they saw Lincoln, Lucy, and Lisa holding the sign that said, "WELCOME GHOSTBUSTERS", with "GHOSTBUSTERS" spelled as "GHOST-BUSTURZ."

"Which one of you little tykes is Lincoln Loud?" asked Peter. "I am." replied Lincoln, "I'm Lincoln Loud, and these are two of my sisters, Lucy and Lisa." "I'm Dr. Peter Venkman, that's Dr. Stanz, Egon, and Winston." said Peter to Lincoln, "Of course, we're the Ghostbusters." "Hmm, you don't look too intimidating to the spirits that you catch and trap." Lucy said in her usual deadpan tone.

"That's because our stuff's in another plane, which is landing about now..." Peter told the young goth, as the FedEx Express cargo plane landed. "I suppose that you'll get your paranormal elimination equipment passed through airport security. Security is very tightened here around this time of year." said Lisa. "Lucky for us Ghostbusters, we got government contracts and are licensed by the federal government on supernatural situations all over the country." Ray told the 4-year old brainiac.

After they did the usual situations involving declaring baggage and the usual TSA stuff, the Ghostbusters and the Louds are ready to go. "Kids, we're gonna have to need your help on this one. Can you lead us to your house to do our usual routine spook check?" Peter asked.

"Of course we will!" said the Louds in unison. All seven people then loaded up into Ecto-1 and drive off, with Lincoln navigating Ray to get to Royal Woods. "I know we don't normally have kids do this, or being in the Ectomobile for that matter, but what do you say you can press the siren?" Peter asked Lincoln. "It'll be such an honor, Dr. Venkman!" Lincoln replied, as Peter showed him how to turn on the siren. While they go to Royal Woods, the sound of the famous Ghostbusters siren can be heard. Amazed and curious onlookers witnessed the 1959 Cadillac ambulance driving around town.

* * *

Lynn Loud Sr. has been coping with being a single parent after the death of Rita. He resorted to work double shifts at the Aloha Comrade fusion restaurant lately to support his remaining children. Although he is working hard lately, he gets an uneasy feeling that the restaurant is haunted by ghosts.

He returned from work after Lori picked him up. So far, he earned a fair amount of money to save for the family. When Lori picked up Lynn Sr. and arrived home, He noticed that Lincoln, Lucy, and Lisa are missing. "Lynn Jr., have you seen Lincoln, Lisa, or Lucy?" asked Lynn Sr. "Well, Lori dropped them off at the airpor-" her answer was cut short when sirens blared outside. "And there he is, with some company."

Lincoln gets off the Ecto-1 with Lucy and Lisa and entered the house. "Dad, you remember what mom told you before she died, and what I told you about what happened to Luna, Luan, and Ronnie Anne?" asked Lincoln to his dad. "Yes, I remember son. Why do you ask?" Lynn Sr. asked his white-haired son. "Well, me and the others called four men that handle stuff like that." said Lincoln, as he, Lucy, and Lisa introduce the rest of the family the Ghostbusters.

The Ghostbusters walked in after getting out of the Ecto-1 to introduce themselves. "Uh, suck in those guts guys we're the Ghostbusters." said Peter, as the quartet entered the Loud House. "You must be Lincoln Loud Sr! I'm Ray Stanz, that's Pete Venkman, Egon Spengler, and Winston Zeddenmoe." Ray said, introducing themselves to Lynn Sr. "Um, I'm Lynn Loud Sr, actually." replied Lynn Sr, "What do you guys do anyway?"

"Well Mr. Loud, we're paranormal investigators and eliminators. We're the famous Ghostbusters, and we have franchises around the country and around the world!" Ray replied, "Your son told us that two of your daughters were killed by an undead serial killer that your other children destroyed before, but your wife killed him before she died afterward. And he is worried that the killer could be back in a revenge plot."

Lynn Sr. said, "He-he did?"

"Exact-a-mundo, good sir." said Peter, "The poor kid was scared stiff about having your older daughter's boyfriend getting spooked by a nightmare he had. And that lead Lincoln here to call us all the way from our world headquarters back in New York, and brought us here."

"I see, Lori told me that Bobby had a nightmare, and Lucy claimed that Rita, Luan, and Luna spoke to her through some hocus pocus called automatic writing." said Lynn Sr.

"Automatic writing. Interesting subject for an 8-year old who's into the paranormal, as she told us on the way here." said Ray. "I am into the paranormal a lot, as much as three of the four of you." Lucy added, startling Peter.

"Ah! Even without the eyes, the kid's kinda creepy." Peter said. "Now Mr. Loud, if we can get started with our routine spook check here..." Egon told Lynn Sr, "We would like to ask you some questions. Because we already interviewed Lincoln, Lucy, and Lisa on our way to your residence, we would like to ask your other children about their ordeals."

Lynn Sr. replied, "Ok, I guess. I have plenty of time." "So do we, Mr. Loud." said Winston, "We all have plenty of time to help your kids stop this creep that killed two of your kids."

Lynn Sr. was the first individual to be interviewed. He told Egon and Ray about what happened with his wife and two daughters dying. First, he told Ray and Egon about Rita's nightmares, the deaths of Luan and Luna, how Freddy is Rita's uncle and so on. Ray then told Egon his conclusion, "I believe that we're dealing with a Class 7 entity, a dream demon."

"What's a Class 7, Dr. Stanz?" asked Lynn Sr.

"A Class 7 is one of seven classes as listed in the usual literature, such as the Spate's Catalog, and our most used guide that we have in every field manual, Tobin's Spirit Guide." Ray replied.

"Now Mr. Loud, does this entity have a name?" asked Egon. "Rita said that his name was Freddy Krueger." said Lynn Sr.

"I guess we can look for a library and look up this Freddy Krueger guy, and see if there's any background on him." Ray told Egon. "I can also look up Freddy Krueger in the latest edition of _Tobin's Spirit Guide_ for any other cases that were documented before Lincoln's encounters." Egon added.

Next, the other children were interviewed individually, starting with Lynn Jr. "This ugly crisp guy kept on haunting our dreams since Luan and Luna died, and he's after all of us, again!" Lynn told Ray. He then replied, "Well, I believe you're dealing with a Class 7 Dream Demon, kids. And we're the experts to handle this." The tomboy jock then asked, "What's a Class 7, Dr. Stanz?"

"A term for very powerful ghosts, poltergeists, wraiths, demons and such. The big guys." said Ray. Egon meanwhile, was examining Lisa and Lily's room, he was amazed about what Lisa created, with Peter looking.

"Hmm, not your usual preschooler, I presume Egon." said Peter, looking at amazement at Lisa's inventions, including the Freddy Tracker that was used during the kids' second encounter. But what amazed the two Ghostbusters was Lisa's dream machine that she created.

"Incredible, this child has the intellectual mind of an adult to create such contraptions." Egon said, picking up the Freddy Tracker. "As you were, Dr. Spengler." Lisa told Egon, startling Peter. "Ah! Second time this visit! Anyway, what does a little toddler like you doing with big kid stuff?" asked Peter.

"Are you questioning my intellect, Dr. Venkman?" Lisa glared at the fired-parapsycologist-turned-exterminator. "Not that I know of, kiddo." Peter replied. "Thought so." said Lisa, in her usual monotone voice with her lisp. "Anyway, I checked your background, gentlemen. It is interesting you used common household kitchenwares and other parts from household electronics sold in your common big-box electronics store." said Lisa, as she looked at a device that is used to detect ghosts, the Psychokintic Meter, PKE Meter for short.

"Ah yes, this is the Psychokinetic Meter, we call it the PKE Meter for short. We use it to detect any supernatural activity in the areas that such activity may occur in." Egon told the young genius.

"According to my research on your organization and you four, you four men saved New York City three times, you took down a Sumerian god, a malevolent piece of art from the Renascence Era, and took down a self-professed cult leader in the spirit world. At the same time, you blew up the top of a high-rise apartment building, caused a power outage in New York, and did significant amounts of damage to private and public property with these contraptions for paranormal elimination." Lisa said.

"Oooh, she got you there Egon." Peter said, "What's you're point, Baby Genius?"

"My point is, you gentlemen are qualified to help us take down Krueger and put him in your custom made storage facility in your headquarters in New York." replied Lisa.

"English, kid, English." Peter said.

"I like that. I like that you risked your reputation, and lawsuits by every city and county in the state of New York to save the city from these threats. And with your expertise, your ghost-capturing equipment, and your experience, you can be a vital ally in our plan to avenge our deceased maternal unit, street word: mother, and our third and fourth oldest siblings." Lisa said with what she rarely shown to anyone in and outside of her family, a smile.

Egon looked at a jar on Lisa's shelf. The jar contained green slime, which was part of Freddy Krueger. "Oh, that was a sample of Freddy I kept as a reminder of our most recent trials. Our first encounter to be exact." said Lisa. Egon turned to Peter and said, "Peter, get a sample of this. We should be able to examine it."

Just then, the PKE Meter went off. "Hmm, I am getting a strong reading from this substance on the PKE Meter. A very high number." Egon observed. Ray and Winston rejoined the others after interviewing the other children. "All the kids are telling the truth, and they showed us their sisters' room too." Ray said, "Plus, you gotta see these prank stuff one of them had! The ole' squirting flower! Fake spiders! And even this!" Ray showed the others Mr. Coconuts, Luan's old dummy. "Those dummies remind me of the time we trapped a possessed dummy when we're at that old prank shop down in Buffalo." said Winston, "That was a cakewalk compared to this Freddy business."

"Now Lisa, you said you also collected the remains of Freddy and put them in a safe in an unincorporated part of town, can you show us?" asked Egon. With a nod, the Ghostbusters hopped into Ecto-1, while the Louds hopped into Vanzilla with the Ghostbusters following Lynn Sr.

* * *

Both vehicles arrived into the makeshift burial site in unincorporated Royal Woods to investigate. "We buried the remains of Freddy next to that tree over there." Lisa pointed out, as Ray takes out another meter, the Giga Meter. As the Ghostrbusters and the Louds went to check the safe, much to the Louds' shock, the safe was opened, and the contents emptied.

"Siblings, the safe has been compromised." Lisa told the bad news to her sisters and brother. With a loud gasp, the kids are worried. However, Ray and Egon got readings. "Egon! I got a reading of 3.4 volts on the Giga Meter!" Ray said, while Egon said, "I got 1128 on the PKE Meter."

"What does that mean, are you guys gonna literally stay for a while?" asked Lori. "Well Miss loud, I guess we earned ourselves a little business trip to help solve your little problem, and maybe set up a franchise here!" said Peter.

"Like Burpin' Burger?" asked Lana.

"More like Burger King or McDonald's." replied Peter, "I'm the chairman of the LARGEST Paranormal Removal Company in America! And, I think it's high time that this little town needs a Ghostbusters joint!"

"So, you're gonna help us fight Freddy?" asked Lynn.

Peter smiled to the jock and said, "You 'betcha, kiddo! Because, you got the Ghostbusters on your side, and ol' fried face has another thing coming when he tries to stalk you in your dreams!"

The Loud kids cheered on, as Peter shook Lincoln's hand. "Lincoln my boy, don't you worry. We'll take care of your problem, for your mom and your sisters, and your...ahem, girlfriend." said Peter to Lincoln.

Lincoln said, "Oh yeah, Ronnie Anne..." "I feel for you kid, that Ronnie Anne girl you told me about reminds me of someone who I used to see. Dana Barrett, nice lady, our first customer, turned into a dog, got dumped by some musician who ran off to Europe, had a kid who runs a dojo." Peter said, after reminding Lincoln about Ronnie Anne.

"We're gonna have to call Louis to see what piece of property that has the most affordable value to set up shop." Ray said, "We're gonna be here for a while.

"A business trip, haven't had that in a long time." replied Winston.

"I can help fix anything! I handle things around the house, they call me the handywoman for any job!" Lana said, rolling up her sleeves to pitch in to set up shop. "I can help with building a custom-made containment system for the Royal Woods base, for any potential Ghostbusters franchises that would like to offer their services if any other issue happens." said Lisa. With that in mind, the Ghostbusters and the Louds all leave the burial site to set up shop in Royal Woods.

The Loud family should be blessed that the Ghostbusters plan to set up shop in Royal Woods, as Freddy plans to regain his powers to get revenge on the family for killing him twice. Because of his weakened state, he is unable to kill them right away. But, if he could kill anyone that the Louds know, a friend or enemy, he can regain his power and go for the kill. And, his first victim is a boy that Lincoln had past history with-Chandler...

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

-The part where Peter mentioned Dana Barrett having a child is a reference to Oscar from _Ghostbusters 2_ , as well as the reference to Oscar having his own martial arts academy being taken from real life. Both twins that played Oscar, Will and Hank Deutschendorf, have their own martial arts academy in San Diego. Sadly, Hank Deutscendorf committed suicide on June 14th of this year, after a long battle with schizophrenia.

-The Gigia Meter is from _Ghostbusters 2_ , but was never used in the video game.

-The Freddy slime was from the first _Nightmare on Loud Street_ story, as well as Lisa's dream machine and the Freddy Tracker from the second NOLS story.

Next time on Part 2 of this super-sized Chapter 3: Freddy makes his first kill on TLH's most hated character, the aforementioned Chandler. Plus in that same second part, Ghostbusters Royal Woods is born!


	4. Chandler's Nightmare (Ch 3, Part 2)

Ok folks, here's Part 2 of our jumbo-sized Chapter 3! The body count begins, and the 'Busters and the Louds set up shop. Here we go!

 **WARNING-THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE ORIGINAL** _ **NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET**_ **FILMS, AND SOME DISTURBING REFERENCES TO THE EVENTS IN SAID FILMS. READER DISCRETION ADVISED.**

CHAPTER 3, PART 2: Chandler's Nightmare (Or, Don't Cry for Chandler, Royal Woods)

* * *

Finding real estate in Royal Woods is no cakewalk. Especially when you're trying to open up a paranormal elimination franchise. That was the situation when the Loud siblings and The Ghostbusters faced in order to begin their plan to prevent Freddy Krueger from killing anymore Loud children.

But first, they have to find a headquarters to set up the temporary HQ/new franchise in Royal Woods. However, they're in luck after Louis over the phone told the Ghostbusters about an interesting piece of property in Royal Woods-an old two story firehouse with a tower. The Ghostbusters and the Louds both went to this old firehouse, which is the old Northwood Fire Station.

"This must be the old Northwood Fire Station, opened in 1928 when Royal Woods became a city." said Lisa, looking at the historical aspect of the building. The real estate agent who is offering the property for a low price told the huge group, "There's plenty of office space, a huge bedroom, two garages, plenty of bathrooms, full service kitchen, space for a living room, plus extra space in the tower and alarm boxes and phones that can be upgraded to today's tech."

"What do you think, guys?" asked Winston, "Seems like a good deal for what we need."

"Hmmm, I think this building should be condemned." said Egon, remembering the first time they purchased their firehouse headquarters when starting Ghostbusters 33 years ago, "The wiring is faulty and incompatible with our power needs, the foundation is in terrible condition, and the neighborhood is like a demilitarized zone."

"I concur with Dr. Spengler, this is obviously a fire trap as labeled by the Royal Woods Fire Department, and it should be demolished." added Lisa.

"Hey! You're looking at the girl who fixes everything in our house!" Lana protested, "I think I can handle a a rinky-dink firehouse in need of repairs!" Peter added, "The little firecracker's got some spunk when it comes to repair."

"Besides Egon, you said that when we found the firehouse back home 33 years go!" Ray said, "Not to mention we remember what won us over in the end-the pole!" While Ray pointed out that their firehouse has a pole to slide down to get to action, the twins ran up the stars and slid down the pole that was found in the building.

"Those kids sure love the pole, I'm gonna go try it out!" said Ray, as he ran upstairs and joined Lola and Lana in testing out the pole. "Looks like someone has said 'yes' to getting the place." Winston said, as Ray and the twins slid down the pole. "I'm gonna get my stuff!" said Ray.

"I'm gonna go get my toolbox, we gotta take care of those building issues." said Lana. "I'll work with Dr. Spengler to improve the power needs for the containment system and other uses." said Lisa.

"We'll take it." Peter said. Over the phone, Louis said, "$3,289 is not a bad deal, in fact, the land in Michigan is quite a bargain these days." The real estate lady then said, "Good, I hope you gentlemen will enjoy your new home."

Peter said, "Actually, this will be for a new franchise. We're setting up shop here in these here woods for a purpose."

"Also, it is much cheaper than to cut down land and start on what could be very expensive construction." Louis said on the phone.

With that, the new Ghostbusters franchise in Royal Woods is born. "Guys, now that you own the firehouse and all, we'll be checking you guys up if you need anything." said Lincoln, as Lori loads up the children inside Vanzilla, with the exceptions of Lana and Lisa, with Lincoln staying behind to watch the younger children.

Thankfully, the Ghostbusters' arrival and headquarter hunting occurred on a Friday. This means that the Loud kids can help with the remodeling and rebuilding of the old firehouse. After Lincoln kept an eye on the younger Loud siblings working their magic to rebuild the firehouse for several weekends, repairs and remodels were complete.

As a token of goodwill, Lynn Sr. took the kids to the newly established Ghostbusters Royal Woods division to for dinner. There, Lynn Sr. introduced his famous "Lynn-sania" dish to the Ghostbusters. "This stuff isn't that bad, some more sauce could be good though. Somewhat dry to me." said Winston.

"Well, we can always spice it up next time we have some for leftovers." said Peter, "Maybe take it back to New York and give it to Slimer, if he is good."

"It's incredible that you use a spirit as part of your experiments back home." said Lucy, intrigued about how would a bunch of ghost exterminators would have a ghost back in their headquarters.

"Slimer is the only ghost that can respond to our tests and experiments." replied Egon. "Interesting, a supernatural test subject." said Lisa.

* * *

As process of setting up the franchise went on, the Ghostbusters begin to do research on Freddy Krueger, while the Loud siblings continue their normal lives. Lynn continued on with sports, the twins continued their clean vs. dirty arguments and their usual hobbies, Lucy her poetry and obsession with the supernatural, Lisa continued to do experiments and so on.

But the difference is that they check up on the Ghostbusters for any new information about their situation. Speaking of which, Egon just returned from the Royal Woods Library with the latest information in the newly updated Tobin's Spirit Guide, as well as some information from other Ghostbusters franchises that dealt with cases like the Louds'.

"Ray and I just got back from the public library, and we found some vital information on the Freddy Krueger case." Egon told his colleagues, "And, they are very, very interesting and disturbing." Peter then said, "Ok, shoot me the dirt you dug up."

"Frederick Charles Krueger, born October of 1953, died in 1985. We looked him up in the old Royal Woods newspapers under the national news sections." said Ray, "He was a serial child murderer that killed a lot of children in Springwood, Ohio. A real nasty character too."

"That is one bad dude indeed." added Winston.

"Get this, his mother was a nun and a nurse that worked in the local mental institution, and around Christmas time, she was accidentally locked in the room where they kept the most dangerous criminals in." Egon said.

"I wonder if the bonehead who locked her up by mistake got fired." wondered Peter.

"Things go downhill from there, the mother, Amanda Krueger, was beaten and raped by those criminals repeatedly. They even hid her and kept on raping her for days!" said Ray.

Winston then said, "That is so disturbing and wrong! Maybe Peter was right about the bonehead who accidentally put her in with those nutballs got canned." Egon replied, "Most likely, but after they found her, she was barely alive and pregnant with Freddy."

"Not even a talk show host would guess who the father was." said Winston, "Must been a Guinness World Record of assault in a crazy house."

"I doubt that the Guinness people would record crimes like that, Winston." replied Ray, "But, that's how he got the nickname, 'Bastard Son of 100 Maniacs."

"After Amanda died during childbirth, Freddy was teased at school after killing class pets, abused by his foster father as a teenager, and enjoyed self-mutilation." Egon added. "Some really messed-up childhood, I'll bet." said Peter. Ray then said, "Yeah, real nasty childhood. I'de hate to be like that as a kid."

"Freddy was married and had a daughter, Katherine Krueger, but also a niece." Egon said. "Let me guess, Rita Loud." Peter answered. "The same Rita Loud that died last month." replied Egon.

"Hmm, I guess I got the right answer, even a chimpanzee would guessed that right!" said Peter, "So, did both the wife and the niece witnessed his...you know, murder spree?" Ray then told Peter, "Yes, and Freddy killed his wife, Katherine moved to California under the name Maggie Burroughs, and Freddy was arrested afterwards for the child killings."

"And then?" asked Peter.

"And then some doofus forgot to sign the search warrant and they had Freddy released from jail, that led to a powder keg to blow up, in the most figurative sense of course." Ray answered.

"Great, another example of our flawed criminal justice system-people forgetting to sign warrants." Winston said.

"That led to a bunch of angry parents marching to the boiler room where he led his victims, and they turned him into a human barbecue, killing him." said Ray, looking at the older articles.

"So, when did he stalk teens in their dreams?" asked Peter.

"According to Tobin's Spirit Guide, just before he was killed, Freddy was given powers by dream demons so he can stalk his victims in the dream world." Egon answered, "Several times, he kept on coming back, even after he dies. The last known case prior to the Loud case was given to us by the Springwood Ghostbusters in Ohio, his adopted daughter brought Freddy to our world, fought him, then blew him up."

"Like a fireworks display on the Fourth of July." said Ray.

"Now, he targets the Loud family after what Rita had witnessed as a child, and that's why he killed Luan and Luna Loud." said Winston, "For revenge."

Peter then said, "But now, we're here to make sure he doesn't. Because, ol' BBQ Breath is gonna tase Ghostbuster justice!" "When we get the Proton Packs updated to fight Freddy and the traps, we'll go after him if he tries to get stronger." said Egon, "However as Ray and I went to get this info, our PKE Meters went up. My guess is that Freddy's attempt to return to our world and the dream world is connected to a surge of psychokinetic activity in Royal Woods."

"Once we get the Ecto Containment System here online and ready to go, we got ghosts to stuff in." said Ray, "We have to tell the Loud family about this." "During after school hours, kids still have to be in school, you know." said Winston. "Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me, Z-Man." Ray replied.

* * *

Royal Woods Elementary is home to students that get their education. Lincoln, Lola, Lana, Lucy, and Lisa Loud attend the school. While things remained normal one month after what the Loud children dealt with, it wasn't the same for Lincoln in the 5th grade. Clyde McBride, Lincoln's best friend, looked and sighed, along with Lincoln's classmates Rusty Spokes, Liam, and Zach.

"Poor Lincoln, he still misses Ronnie Anne, even a month later!" Zach observed, looking at his white-haired friend looking at a photo of the two. "I think this is part of acceptance, that's what Dr. Lopez told me about when she talked about the Six Stages of Death during a session." said Clyde.

"He's much sadder than a depressed cow who doesn't feel like giving milk." Liam said. Rusty then added, "I guess Ronnie Anne meant a lot to him." All four of Lincoln's friends nodded in agreement. "Maybe a trip to the arcade can help brighten up his spirits! The latest Rumble Fish game came out today!" Clyde said.

Zach then said, " I dunno, that could be real bad. It'll remind him of Ronnie Anne." Lincoln got up and walked up to his friends and said, "I heard what you guys heard, but I appreciate what you're trying to do for me." Clyde said to his best friend, "Still thinking about that Krueger guy, and the fact that your mom was his niece huh?" "Yeah, that was a shock to us all, but he is trying to come back. But, I did do one thing to end this once and for all." replied Lincoln. "What?" asked Lincoln's friends. "My siblings and I called these guys I saw on TV known as the Ghostbusters." Lincoln said.

"GHOSTBUSTERS!?" the group of friends gasped, with Rusty asking, "Aren't they like Hunter Specter from _ARGGH!_?" Lincoln replied, "Yeah, but they're older than Hunter Specter, and they actually catch ghosts and trap them!"

"That is awesome! Now, Freddy will be no mach for those Ghostbusters!" Clyde said with a smile. "Maybe they can help me get rid of the barn ghost that haunts the farm too!" said Liam. "And the bike shop ghost that kept on making the bikes on display float up!" added Rusty.

Just then, Chandler walked up. For those who know your history of The Louds, Chandler is the son of a sewage worker, and the most popular kid in Royal Woods Elementary. He had a birthday party and invited every kid in school, except Lincoln. In order to get an invitation, Lincoln had to do favors for Chandler, then making Lori work overtime. In the end, Lincoln didn't go after all, and knows that he was never Lincoln's friend at all, just a pawn. "Larry, Larry Larry, still moping about Ronnie Anne?" Chandler mocked, not to mention getting Lincoln's name wrong.

"Hey, the name is LINCOLN, and why do you care?" shouted the freckle-faced middle child, "How would you feel if lost someone you knew?"

"OOoooohhhhh!" exclaimed the other kids, gathering around the would-be shouting match. "Yeah, I would know that Ronnie Anne would been alive had she been with someone that isn't a sore loser, Larry!" said Chandler, enraging the orange-shirted boy.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" yelled Lincoln.

"Make me!" said Chandler, with things starting to go to blows.

Both boys then leaped at one another, pulling each others' hair. The kids cheered them on, while other kids struggled to separate them from one another. Finally, Mrs. Johnson stepped in to end the brawl. Thankfully, the fight resulted in light scratches and some minor hair pulling.

"You two are lucky that you didn't beat each other severely, otherwise, I would have sent you to the principal's office and called your parents." said Mrs. Johnson, after separating the two. With that, Lincoln's friends tended to the white haired boy, while Chandler's goons tended to their boss.

"This isn't over, Larry." glared Chandler, as he walked off. "It's Lincoln, and you bet this isn't over." Lincoln replied, also walking off.

"That was close, Linc! Had it gone on, your dad would have killed you!" Clyde told Lincoln. "Yeah, it was a close one, but I hated that he brought up Ronnie Anne's death and get my name wrong again." Lincoln replied, as the group of friends walked off to get ready for lunch.

"So tell us Lincoln, who are these Ghostbuster guys you met?" Rusty asked, as the group went to lunch. "I'll explain on the way to our table." said Lincoln, as they get their lunches to eat. Finally, the bell rang for the day later on for the school day to end. Vanzilla pulled up to pick up Lincoln and his siblings from school.

"So, how was your day Lincoln?" asked Lori. "Well, other than Chandler trying to egg me on by bringing up Ronnie Anne's death and almost starting a fight, things were good." Lincoln replied. "

Who started the fight?" Lori asked again. "Chandler did, luckily for us, it wasn't it didn't end up too serious." Lincoln replied again. "I know that fighting is wrong and you almost got in trouble, but I'll let it slide because of what Chandler made me do." said Lori, as they drove off.

"Any news on our case from the Ghostbusters?" asked Lincoln. "Dr. Venkman called, they said that they found more dirt on Freddy, and that dirt is...disturbing literally." said Lori, as they pulled up to Franklin Avenue to get home.

As they entered the house, Lori called a family meeting with Lynn Sr after he returned from work, in a panicked state. "We saw the Aloha Comrade ghost again!" shrieked Lynn Sr, panting. "Relax dad, I called a family meeting because I have some literally exciting news!" Lori said, as the other kids became mesmerized with what she is about to say.

"Are you moving out?" asked Lynn.

"Are you and Bobby engaged?" asked Lola.

"Are you gonna totes let me have the rest of our room?" asked Leni.

"No to all of that, although me and Bobby getting married would be literally sweet, but no. That's not the news." Lori said.

"THEN, WHAT IS IT?" asked the others.

"I got a job with the Ghostbusters as their new Royal Woods receptionist!" Lori told them, "Apparently, dad told them that he was struggling to make more money after mom died, and Dr. Stanz and Dr. Spengler told Dr. Venkman to let me go to an interview, and I literally got the job!"

"Well that's great Lori, more money to support this house!" said Lynn Sr. with a smile, That is a good part of chipping in to keep this family stabilized!" The other children cheered at the news that Lori will be starting her career as a secretary for the new Royal Woods branch of Ghostbusters International Incorporated. "I know if they were still alive, Luan, Luna, and mom would be literally proud of me." said Lori.

* * *

Chandler returned home from school with his sewage worker dad. He told him about the fight, but his dad told Chandler that while fighting was bad, he didn't mind it, likely because, Chandler considered Lincoln an unpopular kid in his book. After doing some homework for the night, Chandler went off to play video games.

"That lousy Larry, telling me not to bring up his dead little girlfriend!" grumbled the popular boy, as he played his video game. After some time, Chandler got tired, and gotten ready for bed. As the popular kid yawned, he fell asleep at the right time.

Chandler walks into school the next morning with his classmates cheering him on as he walked down they hallways to cheering kids. Chandler then entered the classroom, which was filled with cheering classmates. The girls blew him kisses, while the boys threw confetti in celebration. "This is the life, enjoying being popular, and Larry being my human footrest in my desk!" said Chandler, enjoying his dream.

"Would our most popular student want to hear how he did on his math test?" asked a smiling Mrs. Johnson, handing him his math test. "Wow, an A+! Thanks, Mrs. Johnson!" Chandler replied, with the kids smiling, except for Lincoln, who is being treated as a human footrest.

"Way to go..." said an unexcited Lincoln, apparently not enjoying his "job" as a human footrest. "Did I tell you to speak, Larry my footstool?" barked Chandler, as he hit his heels on Lincoln's back. "No, oh great and popular Chandler." said Lincoln. "Good." said Chandler, "Now if you excuse me, I am about to go to get my key of the city."

With that, Chandler left school after an unexpected early dismissal to get his key to the city of Royal Woods. He then entered a limousine to get to the city. "To city hall, the mayor wants me to get the key to the city for being popular!" commanded Chandler, getting comfortable in his seat.

"Oh, yes sir! Would you like for me to SPEED UP?" asked a familiar sounding man, but this man was indeed Freddy Krueger!

"WH-WHAT? Who are you?" asked the now terrified Chandler.

"Well well, Mr. Popular Kid, i heard that you know Lincoln Loud!" said Freddy, as he drives the limo with very fast speed. "You mean Larry!" shouted Chandler, now being desperate to get out of the limo. But, the doors are locked while the limo is driving fast.

Chandler began scream in a panic as Freddy drives even faster. "No screaming while the limo is in motion!" Freddy said, speeding up one more time before stopping the limo in it's final destination-a sewage plant.

The limo finally unlocks, Chandler runs in a state of panic to get away from the burnt man with his razor glove. Chandler hid behind some sewage barrels, as he listened to the screeching sound of razor fingers sliding through rails. "This can't be happening! This must be a bad dream!" Chandler said to himself, thinking on how to get away.

As he ran through the exit of the plant, Freddy was there to greet him. He grabbed Chandler and began dragging a razor finger down his face. "I guess I need a popular kid to fuel me up! But don't worry about 'Larry', he's mine!" cackled Freddy, as he slashed Chandler on his chest. The panicked boy screamed, as blood gushed from his chest. "Time to take out some raw sewage!" said Freddy, dragging Chandler to where they pump sewage water.

"NO! NO!" screamed the popular kid, as he is not only being drowned by the rush of the water, but being pumped to death. In the real world meanwhile, Chandler's screams can be heard by his father. He rushed to the boy's room, and opened the door to a horrifying sight-what's left of his son. Chandler, the popular free-loaded that was a thorn to Lincoln's side, is dead. And the monster that killed him regained a bit of his power, but not fully yet.

Freddy is trying to make a comeback. But this time, his targets, the Louds, will have four aces on their sleeves. Yes, enjoy this first kill Krueger, but this author knows that you'll get yours, when they stuff you in a Ghost Trap. Anyway, the next morning, police were called in to investigate the death of the boy, and they were baffled about what happened.

As the 5th graders in Mrs. Johnson's class gathered, she was given the bad news to her students. "Everyone may I have your attention please." commanded Mrs. Johnson, "This morning, Chandler was found dead in his bedroom. Right now, the police are investigating this matter, and his father is requesting that you send your condolences in the form of flowers or money to pay for his funeral."

Everyone in the classroom gasped, even Lincoln. "This...this is shocking! I know I don't like him after he used me to get free stuff and almost made Lori work overtime at Gus' Games and Grub, but I didn't want him to die!" said Lincoln.

"Neither did I, buddy, neither did I." Clyde told him, "But this is a weird death. I don't know how he died." "Unless...he died...in a nightmare!" Lincoln gasped with shock, "Clyde! Freddy did this! He killed Chandler so he could kill me and my sisters!"

Just as Lincoln, Lucy, Lisa, and the twins walked after school ended for the day, Vanzilla pulls up in front of him near the sidewalk. "Get in, I'm taking you, Lisa, and Lucy to work with me." Lori told her young siblings, "Lynn and Leni are tagging along, and I'm going to drop off Lola, Lana, and Lily at Aunt Ruth's. Dad's working overtime as usual again."

With no time to waste, the siblings entered the van, and Lori drove to the firehouse to get ready for her first day at work in the new Ghostbusters Royal Woods franchise. Little that the younger kids know, tonight will be a night that they'll never forget. Something exciting will happen, and will lead to the beginning. The beginning of the end-for Freddy.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

-Yes, I had to give the Ghostbusters a little tour of Freddy's history, And yes, _New Nightmare_ is not in this timeline.

-It was my idea to break the fourth wall in this part.

-The limo scene is a reference to the bus scene from Freddy's Dead.

-Of course, the firehouse purchase is shades of what the Ghostbusters did when they got their firehouse headquarters back in New York in the original movie.

Next in the final part of this jumbo-sized Chapter 3, The Louds see the Ghostbusters in action, and Bobby has another nightmare, that then inspires him to get a new job...


	5. First Bust (Ch 3, Part 3)

TIME TO GET TO WORK BABY! The final part of Chapter 3 is HERE! Now, LET'S BUST SOME GHOSTS!

CHAPTER 3, PART 3: First Bust (Or, First Supernatural Catch of The Day)

" **They were boxing and trapping**

 **And shooting through the joint**

 **Stepped right in and**

 **Got down to the point**

 **Those Ghostbusters came in**

 **Cleaning up the town!"**

-The Bus Boys

* * *

Vanzilla drives up into the second garage of the new Royal Woods Ghostbusters franchise. With quick speed, Lori, Leni, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, and Lisa all got off the van. "Lori Loud reporting for the first day on the job, sirs!" said Lori, giving a military salute to Ray. "Oh, hey Miss Loud. We got your desk set up, computer's warmed up, phone on standby for potential customers and recruits alike, and you can block those annoying robo-calls!" said Ray. Lori went to her desk and sat down, beginning to type things.

"Oh, and feel free to use your cell phone if you like. I heard you kids are into that sort of thing, we should get social media accounts here too!" Ray added, as he rejoins his fellow Ghostbusters for a game of cards. "What about my siblings? I brought them here after my dad's working late and dropping the other siblings at my aunt's." said Lori. "Well, they can make themselves at home! Just keep an eye on them while you answer calls to see if we can get to action." answered Ray, as he turns on a stereo.

* * *

 **(Song choice:** _ **Escape (The Pina Colada Song)**_ **-Rupert Holmes)**

The stereo was tuned to the local classic rock station in Royal Woods to give the firehouse life. "Did Lori come in on time?" asked Peter. "She did, and brought some of her siblings here." answered Ray, "I told them to make themselves at home, while we get some calls." "As long as they don't touch anything, they should be fine. Kids today can be a handful." said Winston, opening a deck of cards.

Peter then put bags of food on the table as well as sodas, all from Burpin' Burger. "I just wanted to check out the local cuisine they have in this little berg during our game." Peter said, "So, Blackjack? Poker? Texas Hold 'Em?" "How about Vegas Rummy for once? We already did Blackjack back in New York." Winston answered.

"Who's dealing this time?" asked Ray.

"Winston's turn this time." said Peter.

"Egon, come join us. Room for one more." Ray said.

"I, I'm not into games of chance myself." Egon replied, reading today's paper, "Besides, the death of this young boy in his sleep could be connected to Freddy Krueger trying to return to try to take out the Louds one by one." Ray then said, "I heard about that. You know what that means, that means that Freddy is trying to regain enough strength by targeting people who the Loud family knows." said Ray.

"Exactly Ray, in his current, weakened state, Freddy is unable to kill the Louds because they no longer fear him, but if others fear him, he regains power." Egon added. "Just like someone who tends to recharge a battery after it's drained." said Winston, "Only instead of battery power, he's recharging fear from others."

"Seems like that, but sooner or later, he'll run out of fuel, and we're the disposal unit." Ray added. "Let's just hope our gear can trap Freddy, depending if he has enough power to make his move on the Loads." Winston added. "The upgrades to capture a Class 7 have been completed, and we also have added that ability to the Shock Blast and Stasis Stream functions, and powered up the Boson Darts to blast anything that Freddy could conjure up like the skeletons that Lisa told us about." said Egon, making a reference to the kids' near death experience during their last Freddy encounter.

Lori began to type stuff on her company-issued computer, when her smartphone rang. Bobby's face appeared on the screen, and as usual with things about Bobby, Lori answered. "Hey, Boo-Boo Bear!" answered Lori, "How are you? Still recovering from the death of Ronnie Anne?"

"Well, we got help for the funeral expenses from our cousins in the big city." said Bobby, telling how the mother's side of the family, the Casagrandes, helped out with paying for the funeral for Ronnie Anne. "So babe, I heard you got a new job to help the family, where's the new job at?" Lori then answered, "You won't believe this, but I'm really working for those Ghostbuster guys Lincoln called on."

"Really, babe? The same guys who Lincoln and you hired to take on that ugly dream monster you fought and I saw?" asked Bobby.

"Yes, Boo-Boo Bear, they're actually quite famous. In fact, they opened up an office here in Royal Woods, they're here to help us until we get our own team and take care of Freddy." replied Lori.

"That's great Lori! I cannot wait to hear that they zapped Freddy Krueger with their laser guns!" said Bobby.

"They're called particle throwers, neutrona wands, or proton guns, Bobby." replied Lori, making a reference to the equipment the Ghostbusters use.

"The nightmares, they keep on haunting me, also I heard that Becky saw a ghost at the mall too." Bobby said, as another call was coming in from the smartphone. "Hold up Bobby, I got another call, it's from Becky." Lori told Bobby, "Call me back, Boo-Boo Bear." "Will do, babe." replied Bobby, as Lori hung up and answered Becky's call.

"Becky! What's going on? I'm at work right now, so make it quick." answered Lori. Becky then said, "Lori! You're working for those Ghostbuster guys, the ones seen on TV all the time right?" "Well, yes. Why?" asked the eldest sibling. "The manager at the mall needs the number for your bosses, because THE MALL IS HAUNTED!"

"WHAT?!" Lori shouted, grabbing a business card. "Quickly, get a pen and paper, and give it to the manager quickly. This number can literally save you all!" Lori told Becky.

At the Royal Woods Mall, people were running in a panic after objects are being tossed, plants, benches, and even rental strollers and wheelchairs being levitated, and the unearthly roars of a being that's not human! Becky ran to the mall manager to give him the phone number to the firehouse. "Thank you young customer, now go! Hurry and RUN!" shouted the manager, as he made a mad dash attempt to get to the phone. He dialed the phone number given to him by Becky.

Back in the firehouse, Lincoln read several Ace Savvy comic books, Lynn bounced a ball, Lucy was watching a vampire movie on her smartphone, Leni was reading another fashion magazine, and Lisa was doing homework.

"You know, I just don't get the purpose of a husband who wanted a break from his spouse by finding someone who enjoys a sweet alcoholic cocktail made with rum, coconut cream or coconut milk, and pineapple juice, and getting caught in rain that could kill it's flavor, only to find out that his spouse has things in common with her husband." pondered Lisa, writing down her homework while listing to the song on the stereo.

Lincoln said, "Lise, it's just a song. A tacky, overplayed song that Luna would have skipped." "I prefer a nice hot sub in the rain myself, or a Flipee on the side." added Lynn, still bouncing her ball.

"I prefer blood, alcohol wouldn't give me the excitement of blood, and I am too young to drink alcohol." said Lucy. "We don't drink alcohol anyway, we're kids." answered Lincoln, with Leni asking, "Wait, we know someone named Al?" Lincoln sighed, as the phone rang. Not Lori's smartphone per see, but the firehouse phone! With a flash, Lori picked it up and answered, "Hello, Ghostbusters Royal Woods branch, may I help you?" "HELP! This is the manager of Royal Woods Mall, my mall is HAUNTED!" answered the panicked mall manager.

"Really?" asked Lori.

"Yes! I seen food flying, slimy stuff on the walls, objects flying and being thrown, and strange sounds!" said the manager.

"My family and I have been customers for a long time, and I haven't heard anything about ghosts until now! Stay put sir, just give me the address to the mall, and we'll literally be there as fast as we can." Lori reassured the manager.

"Oh thank heavens, and thank you for your patronage over the years. Now, hurry!" said the manager, ducking a kiosk being thrown at him.

"Thank you sir, and thank you for choosing Ghostbusters." Lori said one final time before hanging up. Finally, it's go time. "SIRS!" yelled Lori, "WE GOT ONE!"

Lori quickly pressed the alarm of the firehouse, the alarm rang and jolted the siblings. The Ghostbusters then put down their cards, and ended their game. "A call! Our first one here in Royal Woods!" said Ray, as he got up from his chair. "Then, let's get to it! It's Ghostbuster in Shining Armor Time, gentlemen!" Peter replied, as the quartet ran to the pole and slid down.

* * *

 **(Song Choice:** _ **Cleanin' Up The Town-**_ **The Bus Boys)**

With quick speed, the Ghostbusters got to their lockers and changed to their familiar uniforms and gathered their well-known Ghostbusting tools. "Lori, where's the fire at?" asked Winston, putting on his elbow pads. "The Royal Woods Mall, it's where my family and friends usually go to." said Lori, giving Ray the address.

"Looks like we have a phantom in the mall, this is one shopping trip whatever is haunting the mall will have cut short!" said Ray. Lincoln and the other kids got up and saw the Ghostbusters scrambling to get ready. "Lori! What's going on?" asked the middle child of the family. "Lincoln, it's the Ghostbusters' first ghost here in Royal Woods! They're literally gonna catch it!" she replied. Peter then got an interesting idea.

"Um, Lincoln my main man, we don't usually do this, but since you kids know your way around this little berg, why don't you and your jock of a sister, goth of a sister, and your brainiac of your sister come ride with us and see what we will do to creeps like Freddy! Isn't that cool?" asked Peter. "You bet, Dr. Venkman!" Lincoln said with a smile.

"Uh, Peter. Taking unaccompanied minors to a haunting in progress isn't a good idea." Egon said with concern. "No big, Spengler, all we have to do is pair one kid with one of us, that way, they can be safe and sound." Ray said. "As long as they don't wander off and buy stuff, I'm fine with that." said Winston, as he loaded up the Proton Packs into the back of the Ecto-1.

"I hope that this will be a most informative and observational experience to see what you four gentlemen do in your field of work." Lisa said, in her usual monotone voice. after everyone is checked up and loaded, the Ghostbusters and the kids entered Ecto-1, strapping their seatbelts.

"Don't forget to ask them to get the extended warranty!" Lori said, as the garage door opened for the Ecto-1 to drive off to its' destination. Leni ran to the the street and saw the customized Cadillac ambulance drive off. "Are they totes going to the mall without me?" asked Leni, wondering why her siblings went to the mall. Lori just slapped her own forehead in embarrassment about what her dimwitted sister just said.

The Ecto-1 drove towards the Royal Woods Mall, with onlookers and witnesses looking on. Police were called to back the crowd off to let the Ghostbusters and the Louds enter. This is the first time that anyone in Royal Woods have seen the Ghostbusters in person.

They parked at the front of the mall, with the onlookers looking and taking pics. The local news media has arrived to cover the haunting. The Ghostbusters and the Loud kids got off the Ecto-1, unloaded the Proton Packs, and went inside. "Seen any ghosts lately?" asked Peter, as the entire group walked inside the mall. Both the manager and the owner walked to the group of eight people.

"Thank you for coming! We never heard about you before, until one of the regulars recommended your company." said the panicked mall owner. "No problem sir! When did you have this problem?" asked Ray. The manager then said, "Everything was fine, up until two weeks ago. That's when the first reported disturbances came in."

"Did you report this to anybody prior to calling us?" asked Egon, taking notes along with Lisa.

"Not at all, as we didn't know what to do at the time." the manager replied.

"Has everyone been evacuated from the mall?" asked Winston, thinking about the people escaping the mall.

"We did, but I hope for our sake and yours that the mall will be in once piece before the Christmas shopping season next week." said the owner.

"Don't worry, we handle this thing all the time!" Ray reassured the manager and the owner.

With that said, the Loud kids and the Ghostbusters prepare themselves. "Wow Dr. Stanz, you guys seem to win the trust of your clients!" said Lincoln. "Yeah, we reassure our customers and clients that we guarantee minimal damage to property, or if we do so much damage, we give them the choice to either pay the total amount, or we put the ghost back in." Ray explained.

"That is a hard bargain, but it would be interesting to see a spirit back in its's natural haunting habitat." Lucy said, thinking about the latter choice.

"Sorry Wednesday Addams, we never do that to our clientele." Peter answered.

"I'de say that is a fair negotiating tactic to offer a financial compromise so another paranormal situation would never happen again." said Lisa.

"That's what the extended warranty is for, Lisa!" said Ray.

* * *

The group decided to take an escalator to the top, when they saw the Louds' grouchy neighbor, Mr. Grouse. "Hey Loud, what are you four doing with a bunch of funny-dressed clowns? On your way to a costume party?" asked Mr. Grouse. "Actually Mr. Grouse, these guys are ghost exterminators, and you should be getting out of here if I were you." Lincoln replied. "Yeah, what the kid said. I'de get out of Dodge if I were you." said Peter. "Oh, really?" answered Mr. Grouse.

"Back off man, I'm a scientist." Peter told the grouchy neighbor. "Uh, carry on then!" said Mr. Grouse, as he went down. Now that the last person in the mall has evacuated, it was time to get to action.

"Thanks for getting Mr. Grouse out of the mall. He maybe is a clueless grouch at times, but you can win him over with my dad's lasagna." Lynn said, as the group of eight walk around. "Compared to a certain someone we knew back in New York, that old guy was a minor nuisance." Ray told the sports jock, making a thinly reference to one Walter Peck, a former agent for the Environmental Protection Agency, now head of the Paranormal Contract Oversight Committee (P-COC for short.)

"But guys, we have work to do." Peter said, "Egon, you go with the genius, Ray, you go with the spooky girl, Winston, you go with the tomboy jock, and I'll go with Lincoln. That way, we can do more damage that way."

With that idea, the group of eight have been split up into groups of two to track down the ghost. "All right boys, switch 'em on." said Ray, as before they split up, they powered up their Proton Packs.

Lynn walks with Winston to track down whoever is haunting the mall. Then, a question popped up in Lynn's head. "Hey Mr. Zeddenmore, you wanna know something?" the sports fan asked the everyday man who searched for a steady paycheck.

"Sure kid, shoot." replied Winston, "What's on your mind?"

Lynn then said, "My friends, Margo and Polly Pain, once told me a story about Holly Cates, she was a 16-year old girl who used to go to this mall back in 1986."

"Oh really, what happened to her?" Winston then asked.

"Well, Margo said that Holly was at the mall one night during the first week of the Christmas shopping season. She was at what is now Clothing Central, looking for a new dress. All of a sudden, one of the PA speakers fell from the ceiling, it landed on her, killing her instantly!" Lynn said, "Turns out that it wasn't bolted in right."

Winston added, "That is a pretty disturbing way to die, but at the same time, a really weird way." Lynn then said, "Yeah, a weird, but, funny way to die. But, they said her ghost roams the mall, and we didn't even know about it despite coming here often."

Despite not believing in ghosts herself, Lynn gets an uneasy feeling when talking about the supposed ghost of Holly Cates, especially after facing Freddy Krueger twice. "Ever since we faced Freddy twice, I have no doubt that ghosts exist." Lynn said, "It's like one big wakeup call."

"I had the same thing myself after I joined these men I work with, I have seen shit that'll turn you white in an instant." said Winston. Despite the profanity, Lynn said, "Eh, I heard worse sometimes."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ray and Lucy look in their part of the mall. "Spirits, if you're here, come to us." Lucy said, trying to get whoever is haunting the mall to come to the two. "Today's random phantom doesn't answer to stuff like that, kiddo." Ray told Lucy, "In these days, we have our little gadgets to detect specters and poltergeists."

"Oh, what do you use then to look for the spirits?" asked a curious Lucy.

"Simple Lucy, one of our little toys is the Ecto-Goggles, or Paragoggles. We use 'em to find ghosts the normal human eyes can't see." Ray answered the little 8-year old goth.

"Like night-vision goggles that the police, army, and such use?" asked Lucy.

"Sort of, yeah. But we use these babies for ghosts!" said Ray.

Just then, the two of them listened to a noise coming out from the local boutique. "Listen! I heard something!" Ray said, as he and Lucy snuck inside the boutique. Ray switched on his Ecto-Goggles to see the being that haunted the mall: the ghost of 16-year old Holly Cates. The same Holly Cates that Lynn told Winston about.

"It's true!" whispered Lucy, "The ghost of Holly Cates, the Royal Woods Mall ghost no one has spoke about."

Ray then said, "Keep quiet kid, we have to look at her, then blast her." Lucy nodded, as the ghost of Holly throws different dresses from a rack. The ghost seems to be looking for a dress, despite the fact that ghosts can't try on new clothes. After observing her, Ray turns on his particle thrower, aiming at at the mall-rat ghost, and fired at her. The blast scared the undead teenage ghost, causing her to fly away.

"You scared her off. Now, she'll return for revenge against one of us. You agitated her quite well, Dr. Stanz." Lucy said, in her usual deadpan tone.

"She won't be going anywhere, kid. There's eight of us in this huge shopping complex!" Ray told her.

Egon and Lisa meanwhile, were looking for the same exact ghost. Egon searched with the PKE Meter, while Lisa uses a modified Freddy Tracker to search for the same ghost.

"It is intriguing that you are using the science of parapsychology to look for undead manifestations. I admit, I wasn't a believer in such trivial things, that is until we encountered Freddy." Lisa said.

"Yes it is fascinating, Lisa." said Egon, "Many people like yourself tend to try disproving the existence of ghosts. In the end however, they accept the facts of their existence."

Lisa replied, "Unbelievers can be very fickle and closed-minded."

"I noticed that you modified the device to track down Freddy to also track more signs of paranormal activity." Egon noticed and observed, "I theorized that the recent spike in psychokinetic energy here in Royal Woods is linked to Freddy's attempt to return to both the dream world and our world. Remind me to upgrade the PKE Meters to be capable to find Freddy."

"Then, your theory could be correct. I shall alert my siblings on these matters, once we are finished with this mission with a monetary reward, street name: 'job." said Lisa.

"I believe that information is vital for your situation indeed." Egon said, as the two continued to search the mall.

"I wholeheartedly agree with you, Dr. Spengler. My siblings will have to be informed." Lisa replied.

* * *

Peter and Lincoln are searching for the same ghosts well. "Dr. Venkman, I learned about ghosts from reality TV. There's this show called _ARGGH!_ , and my friend, Clyde McBride, and I watch it." said Lincoln.

"Amateurs, that's my opinion." Peter said, "If Egon sees stuff like that on TV, then he'll have a field day. I hate to see his face when he thinks that Ghostbusting is one big reality TV joke."

"Dr. Venkman! I see something!" Lincoln said, as he saw the ghost of Holly. "Hmm, looks like your average run-of-the-mill 80's mall rat." Peter said, as he observed the teen ghost. "I remember Lucy and Lynn talking about the mall ghost of Royal Woods Mall three months ago." said Lincoln.

Peter reached for his walkie talkie, grabbed it and said, "Come in, Ray. Me and the L-Man found her..."

"Venkman! Lucy and myself saw it!" said Ray, as he and Lucy stopped walking.

"It's right here on Level 2, Ray. It's looking at us..." Peter replied.

"She may look pretty for a 16-year old, but her ghostly look is ugly." Ray replied.

"Dr. Venkman, I think it's about to charge us..." said a worried Lincoln.

"Whatever you two do, don't move. It won't hurt you!" Ray told Peter, as the ghost began charging towards them.

With flashbacks of Slimer charging towards him in the Sedgewick Hotel twice in a row, Peter braced himself to get slimed again. "LOSERS TO THE MAX!" yells the ghost of Holly, as she leaps towards Peter and Lincoln.

The yell alerted Ray and Lucy, as well as Winston and Lynn who are also running towards the location of Peter and Lincoln. After they arrived to their location, Peter was unharmed. But the same said couldn't for Lincoln, for he is covered in ectoplasm, also known as slime.

"Linc! You ok, man?" asked a concerned Lynn. "He is covered in ectoplasm, which is ghost goop." said Lucy.

"I figured that out already Luce." said Lincoln to his emo/goth sister. "Go ahead and say it, kid." Peter said. "Well, she slimed me." Lincoln said, giving Peter a reminder of how he got slimed by Slimer during the Ghostbusters' first bust, and slimed again during the Shandor case in 1991.

"Grab my quad and I'll pull you up, Linc!" Lynn said, extending her right leg to help Lincoln get up.

"I think I'm going to need a shower after this." said Lincoln, getting up after grabbing Lynn's leg. "At least you're not hurt badly. Those slime stains are nothing compared to a shotgun blast or worse!" Ray told the white haired boy, "But, I think Spengler would want a sample of what you're covered in though."

Just then, Ray's walkie talkie went off. "Ray Ray, come in please." Egon said over the walkie talkie. Ray then answered, "Spengler! We're with Venkman and Lincoln! Peter's ok, but Lincoln got slimed! Want me to save some for you?" Egon then replied, "Not now, we found the ghost that's haunting the mall in the food court. Get down there quickly so we can contain it!" "We're on our way, Spengler! Don't wait up!" Ray answered, as the group of six rushed to the food court.

"Lynn told me about our ghost of the hour, guys." said Winston, on their way to the food court, "She told me that her friends heard stories about our ghost. She's an 80's ghost." "Great, a Class IV mall-rat." said Ray, "That kid is about to get her credit cards cancelled!"

Lincoln then said. "Oh yeah! That'll work against ghosts, but not against Leni. She's a mall-aholic."

"Forget about Leni right now guys, we got a ghost to catch!" Lynn told everyone. "Now, you're speaking my language!" said Peter, as the group made it to the food court. "Lise! I told everyone about the ghost we're looking for, Holly Cates!" Lynn said, "And they're gonna cut her credit cards, and we'll do that to Leni too!" "Um, that would be a negative suggestion to curtail Leni's addiction to shopping in the mall." replied Lisa, "Also, they were speaking in a figurative sense."

* * *

Ray scouted the food court with the others, as he sees Holly trying to eat mall food. "Normally when me, Polly, and Margo go to the mall, we usually go to the sporting goods store. Then we grab a Burpin' Burger here, like our ghost here." said Lynn.

"For a ghost like her, she does have an appetite like Slimer." said Winston, as he compared the green spud back in New York to Holly.

"Whatever she is, she's gonna get a crash diet!" Peter said.

"Ready? Throw it!" commanded ray, as the four Ghostbusters opened fire on the ghost, causing her to scream and drop her food. They sent her in a tailspin.

The Ghostbusters continue to fire, doing damage to several food counters and restaurants, cementing their trigger happy reputation. "All right hold it, hold it, old it!" Peter said, "Easy there, gunslingers! We don't want to get cited by the authorities!"

"Looks like you blasted some of the expired food, because it smells like the corpses of the animals." Lucy said.

"All right guys, we got her on the ropes, now to clear up space so we can trap her in!" said Ray, "Kids, can you clear up space so we can roll the trap down?"

"You got it, Dr. Stanz!" replied Lincoln, as he, Lynn, Lucy, and Lisa clear up space by moving tables and chairs. With Lynn's physical strength on their side, the kids easily moved things out of the way.

"All those strength exercises on Arm Day and Ab Day do help making this task easier!" Lynn said with a smile. "If only I can share the same excitement as you do, i still remember that exercise is torture for me, and this is coming from someone that enjoys performing torture." Lucy said, moving some tables. "Girls! Less talking, more moving!" Lincoln commanded, as they finish clearing enough space.

"Before we trap her to Kingdom Come, that ghost up there is indeed a Class IV, as she retains her memories of shopping here." said Ray.

Peter than said, "Yeah, and Lynn told Winston that some idiot forgot to bolt down a PA speaker at a clothing store. A very messed up way to go before she could max out daddy's credit cards!"

"Remind me not to overspend on souvenirs for Janine and Louis once we're done with this Freddy business." said Winston.

"Ray, you take the left side, Winston, the right. Peter, you take the upper part of the food court." Egon said, "I'l take the lower side, so we can prevent any attempt to cross the streams."

Lincoln then asked, "What do you mean by 'cross the streams?' Is it something bad?"

"Yeah, is it like entangling fishing wires or jump rope?" Lynn also asked.

"Is it like being entangled in a hangman's noose during hanging?" asked Lucy.

"Is it also like being entangled in wiring while you try to fix electrical equipment in your robot?" asked Lisa.

"It's not any of that." answered Egon, "By crossing the streams, that means our capture streams would be entangled after crossing paths with one another. The direct result would be nuclear explosion and destruction of the area we are in. In other words, it would be bad."

Lisa then added, "Like how you blew up the top of 55 Central Park West during the Gozer incident as a final act of desperation, in English: a Last Resort."

Egon then said to the young genius, "Exactly. That's why we only did cross the streams twice in our time. Doing so here would destroy a block of Royal Woods." Lynn then added, "You know, explosions are cool and stuff, but that kind of sucks." "Oh it does, kiddo, believe us." Peter told her, "Especially when you got sued for blowing up apartment buildings and whatnot. Then, you end up hosting a TV show that comes on after _Bassmasters_."

With things all set, the Ghostbusters opened fire, with Ray taking out the Ghost Trap. "Kids, you're gonna see one heck of a light show! Watch and learn." smiled Ray, as he rolled down the trap, as the other three Ghostbusters kept on firing. "NO! I WON'T LEAVE!" screamed Holly, "I NEED TO FINISH MY SHOPPING!" Lincoln told the ghost, "You deserve it for sliming me!" The ghost struggled to wiggle out of the streams, but Ray was getting ready to trap it for good.

"As soon you guys lower her down, shut off the stream so I can sack her in!" said Ray, as the ghost of the deceased teenager is being lowered and lowered with nowhere to go. "Sigh, that poor ghost..." lamented Lucy, seeing Holly bring to get out of the streams. "Sorry Luce, but these ghosties are toasties!" said Lynn, making a joke that would have made Luan proud.

The Ghost Trap was opened after Ray hits the first step on the pedal to suck Holly in. "All right guys, let's show the kids how we take care of business!" Ray said, as he hits the pedal for the second time.

Peter, Egon, and Winston all shut off their streams, and Holly was sucked inside. The Loud kids cheered them on, as the trap doors closed shut. A light blinks, signaling that the ghost is inside the trap. The job is done, the Royal Woods Mall is saved.

"All right! We got her!" cheered the Loud kids, as they see the Ghost Trap beeps to signify that the ghost is inside. "Fascinating, your method of trapping the undead is quite intriguing." said Lisa, as she observed the trap. "This would make a good warning to Freddy, guys!" said Lincoln, as they head out of the mall, with the crowd looking and swarming in around them. The local news reporter, a woman with brown hair, yellow hairband, a white-sleeved yellow coat, and a white shirt underneath with a tie, walks up to the group.

"What was going on inside the mall?" asked the reporter, itching for a story.

"Well, we busted a ghost inside the mall that haunted the mall for about thirty-one years, until we came in!" answered Ray.

"Are you saying that the mall was haunted by a ghost for thirty-one years?" asked the reporter again.

Ray then answered, "Yes, we caught a Class IV Full-Torso Phantasm that was in this mall for decades. She won't be haunting the mall anymore!"

The reporter then asked, "So, you're saying that a ghost haunted the mall, then you stopped it. And, it's a girl?"

Lynn then cut in and told the reporter, "Lady, my friends Polly and Margo said that the mall was haunted by Holly Cates, the girl who died in 1986. And these guys busted her!"

"What the kid said, we bagged the long-dead mall-rat in our little trap!" Peter added.

"Well there you have it, four men from out of nowhere, actually trapped the rumored Ghost of Royal Woods Mall with strange weapons." said the reporter to her audience. "Actually, these men are the Ghostbusters from New York City." Lincoln added. The reporter then gasped and said, "THE Ghostbusters...IN ROYAL WOODS?"

Peter then said, "That's right! The Ghostbusters are here to save Royal Woods from all supernatural threats!" With that said, Peter and the others walked passed the reporter to discuss things with the manager and the owner of the mall.

"There you have it ladies and gentlemen, the Ghostbusters are in Royal Woods to save the town." the reporter said, finishing her report. The group reached to their client to discuss business.

"We came, we saw, we kicked it's ass!" exclaimed Peter, with the kids looking at him, "Sorry, kids. Normally, we don't take kids along with us on our jobs."

"Did you see it? Were the stories true?" asked the manager. "That's right, we saw them catch the Royal Woods Mall Ghost, alias Holly Cates!" said Lincoln, with Ray showing the manager and the mall owner the smoking Ghost Trap with the ghost inside.

"What you guys had in the mall was a Class IV Full-Torso Roaming Phantasm, a very nasty and bratty one too, to be specific!" Ray told them.

Lynn then added, "That was Holly Cates, who died in 1986 when a PA speaker fell on her. Now, she's not haunting the mall anymore!"

Peter said, "Now for the entrapment and storage of the beast, we're offering a 'New-to-Royal Woods' special on proton charging and storage of this beast, that's going to be around $2,000 plus another $1,000 for any damage that we took and for the storage of the beast. That would leave you with $3,000."

"$3,000?! Are you insane?" asked the mall owner, "We won't pay it."

Lisa then sneered at the owner and manager and said, "I believe it would be unwise to refuse payment, because they will put the poltergeist back to its' origin of haunting, and your customers will likely never to shop there, including Leni."

Lynn then added, "Yeah, she's your favorite customer, would be a shame to tell her that there's a ghost in the mall."

"I guess we can put her back inside the mall, Dr. Venkman!" said Ray. "Oh sure we can! A shame that we have to release the ghost!" said Peter.

Both the owner and the manager balked at the fact of another haunting. "All right! All right! Anything to get our customers back in the mall!" said the manager, changing his mind. The owner then gives Peter the check for the amount of $3,000, and Peter giving him the invoice.

"Thanks for choosing Ghostbusters sir! If you want to get the extended service plan at anytime, call us." said Peter, as the group retreats back to the Ecto-1. "You know sir, you just saved the Christmas shopping season." said Lincoln.

* * *

The Aloha Comrade fusion restaurant os the current workplace for Lynn Sr. Tonight as Lori predicted, he is working overtime. He has been cooking ever since he went from IT technician to chef for a long time. Working more hours led to making a decent amount of money to provide for his nine remaining children after the loss of Rita. Sergei, the owner and co-chef at the Aloha Comrade, checked up on Lynn Sr. cooking. "Ah, Lynn! These dishes look impressive! I'll take them to Table #2." Sergei said, taking the plate of food Lynn Sr. made.

"Thanks, Sergei! Ever since I lost my wife and two children, things haven't been the same. I appreciate you raising my pay in order to support the rest of my kids." Lynn Sr. said. Little that both men know, the restaurant is haunted. As Sergei put the plate of food to the customers sitting on Table #2, one of the TVs in the dining area played a news report on the Royal Woods Mall story, with Lincoln, Lynn Jr., Lucy, and Lisa on TV.

"Lynn! Four of your children are on TV!" said Sergei, as Lynn Sr. rushed to the dining area. News Man Tucker appeared on TV in the newsroom to report the story. "This just in, the rumored ghost of the Royal Woods Mall has been not only confirmed, but captured by the legendary paranormal exterminators known as the Ghostbusters!" said Tucker, showing footage of the Ghostbusters with Lincoln and the other kids.

"Lincoln? Lynn Jr.? Lucy? Lisa?" said a surprised Lynn Sr., "They're with the Ghostbusters!?" Lincoln was interviewed by the same newswoman who interviewed Peter and said, "Well, my family and I have been dealing with a ghost ourselves, and I called these guys to help us fight it. But, I guess that there are ghosts here roaming Royal Woods, and these guys are the answer." Lynn Sr. was amazed that his son and three of his daughters came with the Ghostbusters on the first case in Royal Woods.

"I guess that Lori took them to work with them, and they went with them." said Lynn Sr., "I'll get back to work, and clock out when the night's over." With Lynn Sr. going back to work, Sergei gets an idea to help solve his own ghost problem.

"Maybe these Ghostbusters can help me with my ghost problem!" thought Sergei.

Meanwhile back in the firehouse, Bobby walked inside to see Lori, who is still in her desk. "Hey babe, wow, the Ghostbusters of Royal Woods. Neat." said Bobby, looking at the place. "Yeah Bobby, it is." Lori replied, "So, what's up Boo Boo Bear? Came to visit after I called you back?"

Bobby then answered, "Yeah, you told me to come to your workplace so we can talk about what happened in my nightmare and such." Lori nodded and she pulled up a chair for Bobby to sit on.

Lori poured some of that vitamin water with fruit flavor onto her cup to begin her conversation. "So Boo Boo Bear, what happened when you saw Ronnie Anne on that day you saw her die?" asked Lori.

"Well, my mom and I heard screaming coming from Ronnie Anne's room. I saw her, floating up, swinging around, and hitting objects while spinning around being grabbed by who knows what." said Bobby. "And then what?" asked Lori. "The door closed, but I busted it open to see Ronnie Anne, my little Nie-Nie, being sucked inside her bed. Then, my mom and I saw blood gushing from her bed." Bobby told Lori.

"When did the nightmare begin?" asked Lori again.

"It began just four weeks after the funerals." answered Bobby, "My nightmare had myself walking in my house, and it was cold inside." Lori gasped at the description.

"And then what happened?" Lori continued to ask.

Bobby said, "I saw Ronnie Anne, or what I thought it was Ronnie Anne."

"And then?" asked Lori.

"I found out that that thing was not Ronnie Anne, but someone impersonating her. A man with a hat, a sweater, burnt skin, and a glove with razors for fingers." Bobby told Lori. She then gasped, "Oh no, him."

"Who?"

"Freddy Krueger, Bobby. He was our mom's uncle, and we're unfortunately literally related." Lori said as she sighed, "We took him down twice and haven't heard from that creep since our mom destroyed him. But now, like you saw, he is trying to come back to kill us one by one again. This time, however, we're literally prepared thanks to Lincoln, and the Ghostbusters."

Bobby then said, "Babe, can't believe that you're related to that maniac that killed my sister! But, since your mom destroyed him, I guess I can't let that guilt by association thing hamper you, or us." Bobby then sees different newspaper clippings of the Ghostbusters' exploits throughout the years, as well as several magazine covers from The Globe, Omni, The Atlantic, and even the cover of Time Magazine.

"Looks like these Ghostbuster guys are pretty famous, babe! Never thought you would be working for them here." said Bobby, looking at the memorabilia. "If you are interested in joining the team, take an application." said Lori, "We're literally hiring new faces for the new team to take over once we get Freddy captured."

Bobby takes the application and said, "I'll add it to my ever-revolving door of jobs to help support my mom. Even if I don't believe in ghosts or boogeymen or don't have any experience asa an exterminator, I'll consider it." Lori told the 17-year old hispanic boy, "It would be something that Ronnie Anne would be proud of." Bobby sighed and said, "Yeah she would."

* * *

Just as he was about to leave the firehouse, the garage door opened. The Ecto-1 drove in to park. "Looks like they literally came back, and with the ghost too." said Lori, as the Ghostbusters and the other Loud kids get off. "

Like, Landon and the others are back!" smiled Leni, putting down her fashion magazine to see the returning Lincoln, Lynn, Lucy, and Lisa. "You guys should seen it! We saw the Ghostbusters blast the ghost of Holly Cates with their proton guns, then WHAM! They trapped her!" smiled Lynn.

"The Mall Ghost does exist?" asked Leni, now realizing that the stories about the mall being haunted are true, despite being a frequent customer there. "Indeed she did, Leni." said Lucy, "But, they caught it. Poor Holly Cates, she never got to cross over to the afterlife, but she will be imprisoned in whatever ghosts like her end up in."

Bobby then told Lori, "I better go babe, my mom needs me to help clean up Ronnie Anne's things to store them in the attic."

"Be careful, Boo Boo Bear! Call me when I'm on my break!" said Lori, as Ray took the smoking Ghost Trap with him.

"Wow, a smoking, shiny ghost box!" said Leni with excitement, "Where does it go anyway?" Ray then told the kids, "We're going to show you guys where we put every ghost we capture back in New York. Come along!" With that, the Loud kids joined the Ghostbusters to see where they store ghosts they caught.

Down in the basement section is a even bigger, more secure version of the Ecto Containment Unit the Ghostbusters have back in New York. The original unit was destroyed when Walter Peck, then with the EPA, shut down the protection grid and caused the release of ghosts that led to the coming of Gozer The Gozerian back in 1984. Since that moment, the Ghostbusters built a much larger, more secure storage facility to accommodate the huge numbers of ghosts being caught.

After some upgrades to the unit after Peck, this time under a trance, shut down the protection grid during the Ivo Shandor case in 1991, the unit in Royal Woods has to be like the more secure and larger unit compared to the original one. "Here is where we, and the new team that will occupy this fine building, store all the vapors, entities, slimers, phantoms and such that we trap." Ray explained to the kids while showing them the trap that has Holly inside, "Very simple indeed."

Ray then opened the containment unit hatch to demonstrate. "Add your loaded trap right here in the system after you open it." Ray explained even further, while loading the trap inside the containment unit's hatch. "Then, you insert the trap, and then you close and lock the system." explained Ray after he loaded the trap's cartridge inside the unit. The red and green lights indicate the status of the trap being full or empty, with red meaning loaded, and green meaning that it's clean.

Ray continued, "Set your entry grid, then neutronize your field and after pressing the final button, pull the switch down to empty the trap. And, when the light's green, trap's clean!"

Lisa then said, "Incredible if I may add, Dr. Stanz. You prove that ghosts cannot be destroyed, but they can be contained, so they will never bother anyone ever again." "Right on, Lisa!" said Ray, "Plus when a ghost or other threat has been neutralized, they lose their powers and abilities. rendering them as sitting ducks, or dead ones."

Lori typed more in her work-issued computer, when Peter walked up to her. "Miss Loud, you can go home now. Your siblings are beat after that little field trip we had with them." said the mouth of the Ghostbusters, letting her know that her shift is over. "Thank you, Dr. Venkman! I'm about to pick up my dad and other siblings anyway." Lori replied, saving and shutting things down for the night, "Who will answer the phone when I'm gone anyway?"

Peter then told her, "We answer calls ourselves from time to time, kinda useful whenever our secretary is out on vacation or sick. Besides, we got phones all over this place!" "Wow, that's interesting." Lori said, "Now that you guys are here until we assemble our own team to take on any ghost, maybe we can film a commercial to promote the business." "Not a bad idea, Loud!" Peter replied upon hearing Lori's idea, "We'll spread the word on good ol' TV!" Lori added, "And I can literally spread the word on social media as well."

Lori whistled to gather the rest of the siblings that came with her, and they got in Vanzilla. "Be back after school, kid." said Peter, "And bring some cameras and tapes and all that to make a commercial, we have to spread the word to Royal Woods that the Ghostbusters will provide our famous paranormal investigation and elimination service here!"

"Got it, Dr. Venkman!" said Lori, as she clocked out before starting Vanzilla, and driving off to pick up the rest of her family. "I guess we can crash in for the night ourselves, looks like things are going to be quiet for the rest of the night." said Winston, "I could use some shut eye." "Same here Zeddenmore, I'm kinda beat myself." agreed Peter, as they joined the other Ghostbusters to call things for the night.

Lori first went to the Aloha Comrade to pick up Lynn Sr., as it was time for him to go. Next up, the family picked up the twins and Lily from their Aunt Ruth's. "I saw the four of you on TV at work." said Lynn Sr., "I'm kinda impressed you guys were safe from any danger." "Other than being slimed by a real ghost, I am ok." said Lincoln, "Though I do need a shower."

"Slimed?" asked Lynn Sr.

"He was covered in ectoplasm during our experience with the long-dead spirit of Holly Cates at the mall." answered Lucy.

"You mean the girl that died in 1986 when a PA speaker fell on her?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Exactly, but the Ghostbusters trapped her. Now, she won't haunt the mall anymore." Lucy answered back.

"Well that's good, Christmas shopping this year would be free from scary ghosties!" said Lynn Sr., as Vanzilla pulled up to 1216 Franklin Ave. The kids and Lynn Sr. all got off, and Lincoln jumped to the shower after heading upstairs. The family then ate dinner, told their stories about their day, including the Royal Woods Mall bust, and gotten ready for bed. As Lincoln went to his room all set for bed, he took out two photos he kept on his shelf: one of Rita, the other of Ronnie Anne.

"Well guys, help has arrived. Freddy is trying to come back, but this time, we have outside help, from the Ghostbusters." Lincoln said to the photos. Lincoln yawned, and turned off his lamp, ready to sleep after a long day that included being slimed by an actual ghost.

* * *

On the other side of Royal Woods, Bobby finished putting up Ronnie Anne's belongings in boxes. He told Maria, his mother, about thinking of applying to join Ghostbusters. Maria, though concerned at first that her son would be next, thought that joining the Ghostbusters could help out pay the bills. With that, Bobby got ready for bed for the night. As Bobby fell asleep, he began having another dream. But, this dream sounded to become more familiar.

Inside Bobby's dream, he was in a church in a tuxedo. Almost everyone from Royal Woods, classmates from Royal Woods High, the Loud family, Maria and her family, the Casagrandes, whom are guests at what appears to be a wedding. The church doors opened, and out comes Lori in a bridal gown, marching with Lynn Sr. with both arms locked in. Bobby smiled at the sight of his long-time girlfriend ready to tie the knot with him.

Bobby smiled, as Lori lifts up the bridal veil to look at her groom. They're about to kiss and say their I-Dos, the pastor performing the wedding then dropped his bible. Bobby gasped, and he saw Lori being replaced by a skeleton! Bobby screamed in terror, as the other guests turned into skeletons as well. Bobby backed away, as the pastor turned out to be Ronnie Anne.

"Bobby! If you keep on dreaming about me, I can get stronger and stronger!" the deceased tomboyish girl said, "Then, I will come back...brother!" The girl inched closer to Bobby, raising a clawed glove. The girl laughed an evil laugh as she got closer and closer.

"What's wrong, Bobby? Happy to see your sister again?" asked the fake Ronnie Anne, as "she" scratched Bobby on his left forearm. The 17-year old teenager yelled, as he clutched his arm. "Ronnie Anne" laughed even more, as "she" became Freddy Krueger.

"Not you again!" yelled Bobby, as he backed away from his potential attacker. "That's right, Boo Boo Bear!" cackled Freddy, "Now, you're gonna be reunited with sweet little Ronnie Anne in a few minutes!" Bobby then asked, "Why me? Why do you try to kill me?"

"Easy kid, when you dream of me, I get stronger." said Freddy, "And I get to feed on your fear so I can be strong enough to finish the job I started! And, your blonde girlfriend will 'literally' be next!"

Just as Freddy was about to kill Bobby, he clinched to his chest. An arm started to burst out of the chest. "What the?!" Bobby asked, as the arm busted out and it created a hole in Freddy's chest, as the clawed killer screamed in pain. The being that busted out of Freddy is Ronnie Anne, the real Ronnie Anne.

"BOBBY! Listen to me!" screamed Ronnie Anne.

"NIE-NIE?!" Bobby said in shock, "What are you doing?"

"Bobby...Listen!" pleaded the soul of Ronnie Anne, "Tell...Lincoln! Tell...his sisters! We...are...TRYING...to RETURN!"

"Return where?"

"TO... YOUR WORLD...BOBBY! TELL...THEM! JOIN...THEM...PLEASE!"

Bobby asked, "Join who or what?"

Ronnie Anne then said, "JOIN...THE...GHOST...BUSTERS! THEY...ARE...THE...KEY...TO...LET...US...COME...BACK!"

Freddy was reeling in pain, has he tried to push Ronnie Anne back into his chest. As he finally did, Ronnie Anne told Bobby before she was forced back inside, "HURRY...BOBBY! JOIN...THEM! BRING...US...BACK! TOGETHER...WE...CAN...DEFEAT...HIM...TOGETHER!" After that, both Bobby and Freddy were pushed back away from each other.

Back in our world, Bobby woke up, panting and sweating from his near-death experience in the nightmare. Bobby checked his arms, and he saw the claw marks on his left forearm. He ran to the family bathroom to bandage the wound. Thankfully for Bobby, the wounds were not severe enough to cause heavy blood loss. "It was a nightmare...Krueger...Ronnie Anne...the Ghostbusters..." thought Bobby, retracing his steps.

Bobby ran to his chair where his pants were hanging in, and he pulled out the application Lori gave to him back at the firehouse. Bobby sighed, as he took a pen to fill it up. After filling the application is filled, Bobby took out a resume he kept, which is more of a long list that was stapled together because of the many jobs he had over time. He put the application and the resume on a folder, and got ready to try to sleep again.

"Nie-Nie, I am going to do this for you." said Bobby to the photo of him and Ronnie Anne he kept. Indeed, Bobby has made his decision all thanks to a nightmare. Bobby became a believer in the supernatural after his nightmare. And boy, that was a huge wakeup call.

"That burned bastard will pay for what he did to you, he will." Bobby said before going to sleep.

"He will pay."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

-The Extended Service Plan quote was taken from the Ghostbusters video game, in which Ray told the manager of the Sedgewick Hotel that he should taken the offer of the extended warranty after the original warranty expired a decade.

-The joke about _Escape (The Pina Colada Song)_ was a commentary on what the song is about, which had a twist in the end.

-It was my idea for Lincoln to get slimed, as Peter was already slimed twice: First in the original movie, then again in the video game.

-The scene where Ronnie Anne pleaded to Bobby was inspired by Batman V. Superman: Dawn of Justice's nightmare scene, in which The Flash appeared in Batman's nightmare.

We are DONE with Chapter 3! Onward to Chapter 4, in which the Ghostbusters clean up Royal Woods, the Loud kids help promote the team, another person one of the Louds know is the target of a nightmare, and Bobby joins the team, as the Loud kids get an idea to help fight Freddy...


	6. A Busy Week (Ch 4)

**Now that we got Chapter 3 out of the way, time to focus on Chapter 4!**

CHAPTER 4: A Busy Day (Or, The Great Royal Woods Clean Up)

 **"We are your friendly neighborhood Ghostbusters,**

 **That's what they said to me**

 **We are the busters of any** **G-H-O-S-T** **!"**

-Run DMC, "Ghostbusters"

* * *

 _"_ _GHOST FEVER GRIPS ROYAL WOODS: Ghost Cops Bust Mall Ghost, Local Children Aid"_ was the top headline of the latest headline of the local Royal Woods paper. The Ghostbusters were doing as they promised the citizens of Royal Woods in addition to help the Loud family fight Freddy Krueger. However, the recent activity in ghost hauntings and cases has been connected to Freddy trying to return to haunt the Louds again.

Thankfully, Lisa told her siblings about the connection between Freddy and the ghosts before they went to school. Right now though, Lynn went inside Luan and Luna's now quiet room, which has been quiet for a long time after the two were killed in their dreams.

"Boy, it's still not the same coming in here." Lynn said to herself, "Very creepy and depressing at the same time." Lynn was inside the deceased Luan and Luna's room because she had to get Luan's video camera and some blank tapes.

"Aha! Luan's camera!" said Lynn, as she grabbed the camera and some blank tapes. Before Luan died, Luan used to make prank videos and uploaded them onto the Internet. "Lincoln! Lori! I got Luan's camera!" said Lynn. The camera was needed to film a commercial to promote the Ghostbusters' arrival in Royal Woods.

"Luan's old camera, I hope you got the manual to use it." said Lori, "Smartphone cameras are one thing, but a regular video camera is another." Lincoln then said, "Leave it to me and Clyde! We learned our lessons from that time I made that embarrassing video and erasing all our childhood photos."

Lincoln put the camera and tapes in his backpack to be used after school. Lori loaded up the kids inside Vanzilla, Lynn Sr. hopped along inside, and everyone took off for their day.

"You already heard that Chandler died under mysterious circumstances before the mall bust." Lincoln told Lori after dropping off Lynn Sr. at the Aloha Comrade, "I figured out that Freddy killed Chandler in his dream. But as Lisa told us, Dr. Spengler thought that Freddy trying to kill Bobby in his dream, plus Chandler dying, is related to so much ghost sightings here." Lori replied, "Chandler? That kid who kept on leeching off of you and almost made me work overtime?"

"The very same." answered Lincoln. "I know that what he did to us was awful, me almost working overtime and him using you to get free stuff, but I didn't want to wish death on him!" the blonde teenager told her white-haired brother. "Me neither, but I guess this proves Lisa and Dr. Spengler's theory correct." Lincoln said.

At Royal Woods Elementary, Lincoln told his friends about his adventure last night. "And then, they trapped the ghost of Holly Cates inside this device called a Ghost Trap." said Lincoln, as Liam, Zach, Clyde, and Rusty were amazed. "So, the Royal Woods Mall Ghost did exist?" asked Clyde. "Yes, and they captured it!" smiled Lincoln. The other kids in class were also amazed at Lincoln's incredible story, curious to ask for more on what happened that night.

As usual, Lincoln went on with his day. When Lori picked up the younger siblings from school, she took Lola, Lana, and Lily with the others this time around. The group arrived at the firehouse for Lori's work shift to answer calls.

Peter walked up to Vanzilla, gasping at the amount of kids that Lori brought along with. "Whoa, you brought the entire deck this time, Miss Loud." Peter told Lori. "I had to bring them with me this time, Aunt Ruth's busy today." said Lori.

"Well, mi firehouse es su firehouse! Peter said, "They can make themselves at home!" Lori nodded, as Lincoln showed Peter the video equipment that will be used for the commercial. "Hmm, looks top of the line to me!" said Peter, looking at the camera.

"Yeah, it was Luan's camera. She filmed a lot of prank videos when she was alive." Lincoln said. "Hmm, she should have been a contender for 'America's Funniest Home Videos." said Peter.

The Ghostbusters and the Louds gathered to film their first commercial. After many takes and takes and takes, the first commercial shoot was a success. After Lincoln and Clyde edited the videotape, the commercial was ready. It was similar to the commercial Lincoln saw on TV four weeks after the Louds' second confrontation with Freddy, only this time, they were in full gear, and with four Ghostbusters.

Peter then got an interesting idea, "Hey L-Man! How about we film our second commercial in your neighborhood?" Lincoln then said, "What about Mr. Grouse? He would call the police on us!"

"Not to worry Linc! Maybe your old man can make that lasagna he cooked for us, and we can lure him to star in it!" Peter replied.

"You know Dr. Venkman, that's a great idea! Mr. Grouse is a sucker for my dad's lasagna." said Lincoln.

"Great! I'll gather the guys to tell 'em that we're gonna film in your neighborhood." said Peter.

But before he could do so, the phone rings. As usual, Lori answers it.

"Ghostbusters of Royal Woods, can I help you today?" answered the eldest daughter."

"LORI, SWEETIE! It's daddy!" shouted a panicked Lynn Sr.

"Dad? What's going on at work?" asked Lori, "Is everything ok?" Lynn Sr. then answered, "Well, we're ok, but, THE ALOHA COMRADE IS HAUNTED! The stories were true after all!" Lori then asked, "You mean?" "Yes Lori, The Ghost of Dimitri Kai, the first Hawaiian/Russian fusion chef!" said Lynn Sr. "Hang on dad, help is on the way!" said Lori, as she proceeded to hit the alarm.

Like the first time they were called to action, the Ghostbusters slid down the pole and quickly changed to their uniforms. "Where's the latest sighting, Lori?" asked Egon, snapping on his pistol belt. "My dad's workplace, the Aloha Comrade, he saw a ghost there." said Lori. "And I wanted to try some fusion food at least!" Ray added. Winston then said, "Looks like you'll get your chance then, Ray."

"I already finished my required homework, so did Lincoln and Lucy. Lynn, you have to stay and watch over the twins and Lily with Lori and Leni." Lisa told her jock sister. "Aw man! Do I have to?" pouted Lynn. "Yes, you have a test tomorrow anyway." Lori added, as Lincoln, Lisa, and Lucy went inside the Ecto-1 with the Ghostbusters. "Tell dad Leni said 'hi' for me!" Leni said to Egon's locker. "Leni, they just left." Lori told her dimwitted fashionista sister, with Leni looking at the tire tracks and blinking.

People were running scared, as they fled the Aloha Comrade fusion restaurant in terror. Like in the Royal Woods Mall bust, the same news lady is on the scene. "Well Tucker, people are running from the Aloha Comrade when they saw a ghost throwing plates, silverware, and even tables and food!" the news lady told News Man Tucker to her camera. In the crowd of panicked customers, the Ecto-1 pulls up, and out comes the Ghostbusters and three of the Loud children.

The crowd cheered for the Ghostbusters, as Lynn Sr. runs up to them. "Lincoln! Lucy! Lisa! Ghostbusters! Thank goodness you're here!" said Lynn Sr. "Dad, are you and Sergei hurt?" asked Lincoln. "No son, we're fine, but it's like a war zone in there!" said Lynn Sr.

"Not to worry Mr. Loud, with the help of your kids, we'll put an end to that phantom's rampage, just like what we'll do to your wife and kids' killer!" Winston told Lynn Sr., as the group of seven enter the restaurant. "I will make sure that Lincoln, Lucy, and myself will come out unharmed, and not covered in ectoplasm." reassured Lisa.

The news reporter tried to talk to the Ghostbusters, but Lisa told her, "I'm sorry, but we will have to get to work. You'll have your opportunity to speak with them when we are finished with this assignment." The news reporter sighed, as the group of seven began searching for their ghost.

Inside the restaurant, the team of seven searched the now-empty Aloha Comrade for their ghost. "Looks like fusion food is very popular here." Winston said, as he noticed the combination of Russian and Hawaiian decor. "Well, Royal Woods is the unofficial capitol of fusion restaurants." said Lincoln. Ray then added, "Maybe we can take some to go after we do our job."

"Gentlemen and Lucy, my modified Freddy Tracker is picking up something." Lisa said, as she looks at a reading on her Freddy Tracker that she modded to trace PKE readings connected to Freddy. "The PKE Meter is also getting something." said Egon, looking at the PKE Meter. "That means, whatever that's haunting this Frankenstein Food Joint's gonna get through us!" said Peter, as tables, silverware, plates and chairs flew up and thrown. With quick speed, the group dodged the incoming projectiles.

And in front off the group came the ghost of Dimitri Kai, the first Russian/Hawaiian fusion chef, roaring at them. "Throwers on, boys! Let Fatso here have it!" Peter shouted, as the Ghostbusters opened fire at the ghost. Lincoln, Lucy and Lisa took shelter under a table to avoid getting blasted or slimed. "That was close, Lise! For a minute or two, we could have been blasted!" said Lincoln. "I know, dearest Lincoln, but I think I am getting a sensation of excitement when I see science in action against the supernatural!" said an unusually giddy Lisa.

"Even the sight of Lisa smiling and getting excited about hunting ghosts gives me the creeps." said Lucy, looking at her unusually happy second youngest sister. The Ghostbusters meanwhile have the ghost in their sights. "Just a few more blasts, and we'll wrangle him down!" said Ray. However, Ray forgot to get the Ghost Trap out of the Ecto-1. "Crap! I left the trap in the car!" Ray gasped.

"Not to worry Dr. Stanz, I'll get the spectral entrapment device, street name: Ghost Trap, from the car!" Lisa shouted, as she sprinted out of the Aloha Comrade.

"Damn, that kid's brave for an unusually smart kindergartener." Winston observed.

"She could give Lassie or one of those Powerpuff Girls a run for their money." said Peter.

Lisa bolted to the Ecto-1 and located the Ghost Trap in the back. "Lisa! What are you doing?" asked Lynn Sr. She replied, "I'm helping the Ghostbusters, because they left their entrapment contraption in their automobile."

"What?" asked a confused Lynn Sr.

"I'm getting the Ghost Trap, because Dr. Stanz left it in the car." said Lisa.

"Oh. In that case, go get 'em Lisa!" smiled Lynn Sr., as his 4-year old genius daughter rushed back inside.

"Gentlemen! Lucy! I have the trap! Make suitable arrangements so I can roll it in, male sibling!" commanded Lisa, as Lincoln nodded to Lucy to make space for the Ghost Trap. Lisa rolled it in the ghost's direction. "Lisa! On my command, step on the pedal and stuff that Food Network reject inside!" shouted Ray, as Lisa nodded. With the ghost unable to escape, Lisa shouted, "Call it, Dr. Stanz!"

"Hit it, Lisa!" said Ray, as Lisa nodded. Lisa stepped on the pedal, as the Ghostbusters shut off their streams. The ghost of Dimitri Kai was being sucked inside the trap. When the ghost is finally inside after the trap doors were shut, the trap beeps. Another ghost has been caught for the second day in a row. Lisa, still reeling in excitement, laughs happily for the first time in months.

"What's making her giddy, Linc?" asked Peter.

"Well Dr. Venkman, she's happy that science saves the day. After losing our sisters and our mom, she never laughed, or wasn't happy. But, you guys had her smile when you captured that ghost." said Lincoln.

"Well kid, science, especially the science of the paranormal can brighten one's day." Ray said, "Egon tends to collect spores, molds, and fungus in his spare time."

"That is gross, but interesting!" said Lincoln, as the four walked out of the restaurant, all unharmed this time. Peter, Egon, and Lisa all led the way, as they walked out to swarms of reporters.

"What a rush! I never felt this excited since I won First Place at the science fair three months ago with my static electricity experiment!" said a very happy Lisa, holding the smoking Ghost Trap. Peter asked Egon, "Why can't you be like her sometimes, Egon?" Egon replied, "For one, too much excitement isn't healthy for me." The others rejoined the three, as reporters began asking questions.

"Never fear, Royal Woods, the ghost is busted!" said Peter to the crowd, "We're The Best, The Beautiful, The Only Ghostbusters! And, WE'RE HERE IN ROYAL WOODS!"

* * *

(Song Choice: "Ghostbusters"-Run-D.M.C.)

The days progressed with the Louds joining the Ghostbusters on their assignments to rid the town of it's Freddy-induced ghost problems. As Lori speaks to Whitney on her phone, the firehouse phone rang and Lori puts down her smartphone and answers. "Ghostbusters of Royal Woods!" answered Lori, "Yes, they're on the case!" As usual, Lori rang the alarm. Each day passed, with one case after another, and each Loud sibling pitching in to help.

At the park, Lynn and her friends, Margo and Polly Pain, practice for Roller Derby with their teammates, when a Class 6 entity resembling a cheetah charged towards the other park goers. Lynn told Peter, who's reading the local newspaper, about the ghost charging. Ray, who was also reading himself, shouted, "NOW!" to trap the ghost. The cheetah ghost was sucked inside the trap, unable to break free. "So much for being 'Born Free', huh, Ray?" said Peter. "Great one, Dr. Venkman!" said Lynn, as her friends cheered the Ghostbusters on.

At the Royal Woods Cinema, Lincoln, Clyde, Liam, and Rusty were going to see the new Ace Savvy movie, when a crowd of people fled one of the cinema rooms. "Wonder what happened there?" asked Clyde. The Harvester, or a ghost impersonating The Harvester, flew out of the cinema room, causing Lincoln to scream in fear. But, Lincoln just stared down at the entity, snapping his fingers. This caused the Ghostbusters to barge inside the cinema.

"Drop the scythe now, Farmer John!" yelled Peter, as the ghost impersonating The Harvester was fired at. It tried to escape, but ended up like the other ghosts: trapped inside. "Sorry, harvest season's cancelled!" Ray said to the Ghost Trap that has the ghost inside. Rusty said, "Wow, you're right about the Ghostbusters being here, Lincoln!"

At the pageant hall where Lola competes at, a Class 4 beauty pageant ghost scares both the competitors and judges, causing them, and the audience, to flee. Lola whistles for the Ghostbusters to trap the ghost with ease, and surprisingly, no damage. "Never been a fan of beauty pageants, but this one's going on a trip." said Winston, as Lola gave the all clear for everyone to return. And of course, Lola won.

Lisa was at the Eat Diner Coffee Shop looking at papers she wrote about Freddy's connection to the recent ghost sightings and cases when a skeleton ghost leaps at her and the other customers. A disguised Egon then traps the skeleton ghost in another Ghost Trap before it could attack Lisa. "Your methods are very unique when it comes to avoiding harming citizens that never seen a ghost." Lisa told him. "We tend to use different ways to capture entities of any kind with little to no destruction." Egon said.

In the middle of things, the Loud family and the Ghostbusters film their latest commercial. "And, action!" shouted Lincoln, wearing Luan's old directors' hat. The commercial was filmed in Mr. Grouse's backyard (again, the Loud family used their father's cooking to lure him into something.) Lana played a very convincing ghost, scaring the elderly neighbor. Mr. Grouse began to scream, well, acting like he's screaming anyway.

Lynn rushes to Mr. Grouse and asked, "Mr. Grouse! What happened?"

"That darn ghost keeps on bothering me when I try to clean my yard!" said Mr. Grouse, "Looks like I have to get out of Dodge and move!"

"Wait a minute! You're not going anywhere, HE is!" said Lynn, pretending to dial a phone number on her smartphone.

"Who are you going to call, Loud?" asked the usually grouchy neighbor.

Lola moved the camera away from the two and shifted to the Ghostbusters themselves as they shouted, "Ghostbusters!" at the camera.

"Cut, print, we got it!" smiled Lincoln, giving Mr. Grouse some of their dad's lasagna.

In the streets of Royal Woods, the Ecto-1 roars through the town to take down more ghosts. Thanks to Lisa's help, the containment unit has been tripled in size to avoid another "Twinkie" situation, like what happened during the Gozer case. The Ecto-1 arrived at Jean Juan's French Mex restaurant to investigate levitating plates and glasses caused by a PKE storm.

Lisa and the Ghostbusters set up Polarity Rectification Tripods (or Tripod Traps) to to neutralize the psychic disturbance that caused the plates to levitate. With two flicks of the switches, lasers activate, and the disturbance has been neutralized for good. Only at the cost of some broken plates and glasses, and wasted food. "There goes a perfectly good lunch." said Lynn, mourning the loss of the wasted food. "When a psychic disturbance is involved, you have to make sacrifices." Egon told the 13-year old jock.

Bobby was working on his homework, when he saw the Ghostbusters' commercial that Lincoln filmed. Bobby, who still had to fill up his application to join, was amazed at the commercial. "Wow, little Loud did a great job on filming this commercial!" Bobby said to himself, as he increased the volume.

"Now, we're offering Royal Woods our Introductory Half-Price Service Plan!" said Winston in the commercial.

"Wait! Hold on! Half-Price? Have we all gone mad?" asked Peter in the same ad.

"Not really, Pete! Don't forget, we're new to Royal Woods! But that's not all, tell 'em, Egon!" said Ray.

Egon then said, "You mean free Ghostbusters tumblers, hot beverage thermal mugs, free balloons and coloring books for the kids?"

Lola and Lana then showed the free items that have a limit of one per household. Bobby smiled at the ad, as he finished his homework. Bobby then gets an idea to finish his job application by taking his application and his bulky resume to go to the firehouse. After a busy workday catching ghosts and putting them in the containment unit, the Ghostbusters decided to stop at the Loud house for dinner this time around.

"I tend to help my father with cooking dinner, as I am good at using the metric system." Lisa said, as she takes out a nicely cooked prime rib dinner from the oven. "Nice to have some homemade stuff for a change, too much burgers and pizza is quite enough for two days." said Peter, "I miss All You Can Eat BBQ Rib Night at The Sizzler though." Lincoln then said, "You should seen us, dad! We caught different ghosts, including one that looked like The Harvester!"

Lynn Sr. was fascinated by the stories the children told when they were with the Ghostbusters. "So, you guys think that Freddy Krueger is connected to these ghosts you caught?" he asked. Ray told him, "Did the Cubs win the World Series in 2016?" "Then, yes." Lynn Sr. replied. "Dr. Spengler and myself theorized that Freddy's attempt to come back to our world and the dream world is connected to the recent cases that we faced, starting with the Holly Cates assignment." Lisa noted, showing everyone her findings. "It all makes sense now, Lisa. The reason why we're on fire with zapping these ghosts is because of Freddy wanting to scare us." said Lincoln, eating some mashed potatoes.

* * *

While the Ghostbusters and the other members of the Loud family dined, Lucy tried once again to contact her fallen sisters and mother via automatic writing. The first time she used it was when Freddy threatened her and the others, the second time was done by Rita's soul to warn her about Freddy's impending return. But this time, Lucy would try to contact Rita and her sisters that the Ghostbusters are here to help.

"Rita Loud, I offer you my hand. Speak to me." said Lucy for the last 5 minutes after dinner.

In a new page of paper, there's nothing inside of it.

"Speak to me…speak to me, mom…"

Like the first time and the second time, her arm was bing jerked around. Lucy gasped at this moment, and like the first time, the message was very profane.

I'M BACK, BITCH!

Lucy gasped, it wasn't Rita that she was communicating with, but Freddy. Back in the dining room, the PKE Meter went off. Egon grabbed the meter and said, "Everyone, we have something going on in this house." With quick speed, the other Louds and the Ghostbusters raced upstairs to detect the location of the source. "Where's the fire now, Eggie?" asked Peter. "THERE! In Lynn and Lucy's room!" pointed Egon, as Lynn kicked the door open.

Much to their shock, they see Lucy performing the writing ritual. Egon and Ray observed this moment and Ray said to his colleagues and clients, "Unbelievable, Lucy is using automatic writing! But, to who?"

"We thought we killed you in your world! Why do you want to kill us again?"

TO FINISH THE JOB, BITCH!

Lynn gasped and said, "It's you know who."

Lucy then told Freddy, "We killed you!"

BITCH! I AM ETERNAL! HOW ARE YOU GONNA KILL ME NOW?

"We found help, Freddy. Your time will come again." Lucy told her vile enemy, "We will stop you!"

HOW ARE YOU GONNA STOP ME? STABBING ME? BURNING ME? CUTTING MY HEAD OFF? I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY.

"We called the Ghostbusters."

OOOOH, I'M SCARED, BITCH!

"Let's see if he likes picking on someone his own size!" said Ray, as he entered the room.

What was an attempt to talk to the deceased matriarch of the Loud family is about to turn into a shouting match, or Alpha Male SmackDown, between the living and the dead.

"HEY YOU! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF BURNT SHIT!" yelled Ray, making Lucy jerk up and down.

WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIECE OF SHIT?

"Dr. Ray Stanz, Ghostbuster. Listen here, scarface! Your days of giving this family nightmares are gonna be over!"

OOOH, I'M SO SCARED OF A BIG BAD GHOSTBUSTER!

"Well, you're gonna be scared once we get done with you, YOU IGNORANT, DISGUSTING BURN VICTIM!"

Egon, usually the monotone, quiet one not unlike Lisa, joined in on this supernatural shouting match and said, "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A UNSTABLE, SHORT CHANGED MOLECULE!"

WHO ARE YOU CALLING UNSTABLE?

"I DID, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A WEAK ENTITY!"

WHO ARE YOU CALLING WEAK, BITCH?

Just then, Peter joined in on the fracas and shouted, "HEY KIDDIE FIDDLER, I BET YOU NEVER WENT OUT ON A DATE OR A HONEYMOON WHEN YOU WERE ALIVE!"

WHAT?! YOU DARE BRING THAT UP?

"AT LEAST I DATED MORE TIMES THAN YOU! Who would want to be with someone that was burned so badly by an army of pissed off parents, not even the cast of 'ER' would reunite to treat even if they offered 900 grand!"

WELL, YOU'RE NO THING OF BEAUTY EITHER!

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A KIDDIE KILLER LIKE YOU, CLAWS FOR BRAINS!"

I KILLED MORE IN MY LIFE THAN YOU WOULD SCORE, BITCH!

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH, YOU BBQED BITCH?!"

Ray joined in and shouted to Freddy, "I HAVE SEEN SOME DISGUSTING ENTITIES IN MY LIFE, BUT YOU TAKE THE CAKE, MISTER!"

Egon then shouted, "YOUR SKIN HAS A WEAK CHEMICAL BOND, YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR A POLTERGEIST!"

WHO YOU'RE CALLING A POOR EXCUSE?

"I KNOW YOU ARE, BUT WHAT AM I?" shouted Peter, as Lucy's hand continued to jerk left and right, being in the middle of this shouting match, with "I KNOW YOU ARE , BUT WHAT AM I?" being written about 6 times until Peter said "Infinity!"

"AT LEAST THE WORST THING I DID, WAS HOST A TV SHOW THAT I QUIT WHEN A CAT PEED ON ME, AND THE COFFEE WAS HOT GARBAGE! IF YOU WERE STILL ALIVE, I WOULD THROW ONE STEAMING CUP OF HOT GARBAGE ON YOUR FACE!" yelled Peter for the last time.

THAT'S IT! I AM OUTTA HERE! I'LL GET YOU, AND YOUR WHORE SISTERS AND BROTHER, LUCY!

"WELL, EXCUSE MEEEEE!" yelled Ray one last time.

After that, Freddy was gone. Lucy panted from being part of the shouting match between three grown men and a undead serial killer. "Man Luce, you seem to be exhausted from that writing!" Lynn said, helping her tired sister up. "I have never been involved in a grade school-style shouting match involving the spirits." replied Lucy, as Lola gave her an ice pack. Peter walked up to Lucy and said, "You do this in your spare time?"

Lucy replied, "Only last month, minus the yelling and the insults from you."

"It's always the quiet ones, I'll bet." said Peter to Winston, "Elvira's mini-me has some weird hobbies." "Well, the kid knows about this stuff like you three." Winston said, as the group left Lynn and Lucy's room. As the group headed downstairs, Egon entered Lisa and Lily's room.

From there, he saw Lisa's dream machine, the same machine that helped the Loud siblings control and manipulate their dream. "Lisa, is this?" the brains of the Ghostbusters asked the young genius. Lisa said, "Yes, we used it to enter the dream world the last time we faced Freddy, our mom delivered the final blow, as we thought it would have been."

"We would like to take it to analyze it, so we can use it and upgrade the rest of our equipment." said Egon, "Our Proton Streams may not be enough in their current state, but I would like for you to help us test these upgrade so we can track Freddy and capture him before he gets stronger." Lisa nodded and told him, "Be my guest, Dr. Spengler. In return, I would like to view and study your paranormal elimination equipment, so in case if you four would need our help."

"I don't know Lisa, the equipment is dangerous in the hands of young children, as the Proton Pack is not a toy." said Egon, thinking that letting the Louds use their Ghostbusting equipment would be disastrous. "But, Freddy is after us. We're his targets. We want to assist you in anyway we can. Together, with your expertise in the science of parapsychology and your technology, and my intellect and experience facing Freddy, we can help shape the Royal Woods Ghostbusters to fight any future entities."

"Then, we will consider it." said Egon, "If the others agree to allow you and your siblings to use our equipment, then we would have to not only train potential recruits, but you and them as well." Lisa then said, "Then it is agreed, I will let you and your colleagues take my machine, as well as the Freddy Trackers and heart monitors. Then, if they agree, train us in addition to the new recruits." Both Lisa and Egon shook hands in agreement to seal the deal.

Lana pets Cliff the cat after eating dinner, and witnessing the automatic writing shouting match, while she asked Peter, "Did a cat really pee on you?" "Yeah, that was the final straw when I invoked my three-spill clause, thus quitting my show." replied Peter, referring to his contract clause that ended his show, "World of The Psychic." "That's disgusting!" said Lola. "Not as disgusting as the coffee, which is hot garbage." Peter replied.

Egon rejoined the group and told them, "Everyone, I want you all to take a look at this machine Lisa created." The others entered the room and saw Lisa's Dream Machine, the same machine the Louds used to connect their dreams to fight Freddy. "Well I'll be damned, a 4-year old created this, to stop some serial killer boogeyman." Winston said.

"The kid's got some smarts in her genes." said Peter. "We're going to take it with us to examine it, to see if Lisa can make adjustments to it so we can be able to use our equipment to actually capture a Class 7 and trap Freddy." said Egon.

"Wait! Lori has Vanzilla back in the firehouse! We could call her to come pick it up." said Lincoln.

"Leave it to me." said Lynn, taking out her cellphone.

* * *

Bobby Santiago was dropped off by his mother on her way to work. While Bobby recovered slightly well after Ronnie Anne's death, Maria was still recovering from witnessing her only daughter's bizarre death. After having another nightmare with his younger sister bursting out of her killer's chest, Bobby decided to accept the offer to join the still-assembling Royal Woods Ghostbusters, for revenge. He walked into the firehouse though one of the garage doors. Inside waiting for him was Lori.

"Bobby! I didn't expect you to come inside today!" said Lori, "What brings you here?"

"Are the Ghostbusters here?" asked Bobby.

"No Boo Boo Bear, they're at my family's house." said Lori, "What do you want?"

Bobby showed her the application he filled up and said, "Remember that you guys are hiring for new Ghostbusters here?"

"Yes, what about it?" asked Lori.

Bobby answered, "I had another nightmare last night. I saw Freddy, but somehow, Ronnie Anne bursts out of him, wanting me to join the Ghostbusters…so they could come back." Lori gasped at what her Hispanic boyfriend said.

"Oh my… You saw Ronnie Anne trying to get out of Freddy's chest?"

"Babe, I seen it in my nightmare. She told me to join, so I am joining."

"Okay, I will tell Dr. Venkman and the others that you are here for the job." said Lori, as her cell phone rang. "Hello?" answered the blonde teenager. "Hey Lori, it's Lynn." Lynn said on her side of the line, "The Ghostbusters are wondering if you can come over and bring Vanzilla back home so they can take Lisa's dream machine to the firehouse."

"Oh? I'm on my way." Lori said, as she hung up.

Bobby then asked, "Something back home, babe?" Lori replied, "The Ghostbusters want me to bring the van to our house to pick up something from Lisa and Lily's room." "Oh, so can I come?" asked Bobby. "You have to stay at the firehouse with Leni, the Ghostbusters will see you when we come back." said Lori, as she entered Vanzilla. "I'll stay and prepare my huge resume while I'm at it." said Bobby, as Vanzilla departed.

Lori pulled up to the driveway while Lisa had Lynn, Peter, Ray, and Lana move the dream machine to the outside. "Thanks for helping lift this thing to the outside, guys. i needed the workout, and the manpower, to get this thing in Vanzilla." Lynn said, as the aging van was parked in. "No problem Lynn, despite how athletic you're are, this thing's like lifting bricks at a construction site." Ray told the athlete. Lincoln, Lori, Lola, and Winston lowered the seats inside Vanzilla to make space for the machine. With the machine properly loaded, Lori is ready to hull the machine back to the firehouse. "We would love to stay for dessert, but we gotta take a peek at this toy that your little Einstein made." said Peter, as he and the other Ghostbusters entered the Ecto-1.

Both vehicles drove back to the firehouse, with Leni and Bobby waiting. "Phew, thanks to that rickety old van of yours Loud, we managed to get this baby back in this nice facility," Peter said to Lori. "Yeah Dr. Venkman, while Vanzilla tends to break down a lot, she's still got it." replied Lori. "The trouble is that I think this van isn't capable of handling Ghostbusting once we get the team here assembled." said Ray.

"I guess we can find a car that won't break down, although the first time we got a new van, my dad literally treated it better than us at the time." Lori said, remembering the time her father became obsessed with Veronica, the van they purchased to replace Vanzilla a while back.

"Oh by the way, this is Bobby Santiago, my boyfriend." Lori said, showing the Ghostbusters Bobby, "He's here about the job for being part of the new team." "Oh, our first applicant! About time too!" said Ray, shaking Bobby's hand. "It's an honor to meet the Ghostbusters here in Royal Woods, sir!" said Bobby. "Just pull up a chair and have Lori interview you, and we'll be waiting." Ray said.

Lori showed Bobby back to her desk for the interview, reading the huge resume that he gave her. "Knowing you literally over many anniversaries, you do have lots of experience as a pizza delivery boy, a lifeguard, a security guard, and so on." said Lori.

"You know me well, babe!" said Bobby.

"But, Dr. Venkman and Dr. Stanz told me to ask you these standard Ghostbusters International questions. So here we go," said Lori, as she takes out a set of questions that were prewritten by Peter and Ray as a standard for new applicants.

Lori began to ask, "Do you believe in ghosts?"

"No, until recently." answered Bobby.

"Do you believe in possessions?" Lori asked.

"Not really." said Bobby.

"Do you believe in zombies, werewolves, voodoo, witchcraft, and such?" asked Lori.

"No to all of those, not yet at least." Bobby answered again.

"Do you believe in UFOs, spirit photography, astro projection, ESP, mental telepathy, the Loch Ness Monster, and The Theory of Atlantis?" Lori asked yet again.

Bobby then answered, "None of that. At least, for now."

"Do you believe in the Boogeyman?" asked Lori.

"I do, now. After seeing him twice in my dreams." Bobby answered.

"That's all for now, I'm going to report back to you to see if they can literally hire you." said Lori, going to her bosses. Bobby sat next to Leni as he waited. "So, you want to name a ghost Buster?" asked Leni. "I don't think you can take one home with you, Leni." Bobby told her, "I heard they catch ghosts and put them inside a unit of sorts." "Oh yeah, like, how they caught Holly Cates!" said Leni, "They put the ghosts they catch in a ghost prison!"

Bobby then told her, "That's where that bastard Freddy Krueger will end up in." Bobby still remembers Ronnie Anne's death, how his mother reacted in a hysterical panic, and seeing her crying uncontrollably after seeing her only daughter buried at the funeral a month ago.

As Bobby waited and waited, Peter, Ray, Egon, and Winston walked up to him. "Roberto Santiago, is it?" asked Ray, reading his application. "Ye-yes sir." said Bobby. "You're here about the job, huh? Beautiful, you're hired." Peter said, introducing himself and the other 'Busters to Bobby, "Ray Stanz, Pete Venkman, Egon Spengler, Winston Zeddenmore." With that said, Bobby shook each of their hands. Winston then handled him two smoking Ghost Traps from a bust they had before going to dinner with the Louds. "Take these kid, it's a sign of welcoming you to the team." said Winston. "Welcome aboard!" said Ray.

"Uh, thank you sirs." Bobby replied, as he is led to the basement area to load up the traps in the containment unit. Lori smiled at her boyfriend, now officially a Ghostbuster. "Congratulations, Boo-Boo Bear! You got the job!" Lori said with a huge smile in her face. "Thanks babe! Ronnie Anne would have been happy about this." said Bobby. "I know Bobby, I know." Lori replied. A few minutes later, Bobby came back from the basement, when Peter walked to him, holding what appears to be an orientation videocassette.

"Yo Boo-Boo Bear!" said Peter, calling him by the nickname Lori usually calls him by, "Before you go home, take this orientation video with you. I know we haven't converted it to DVD yet before we got here, but it has the dirt on being a Ghostbuster!"

"Um, thanks Dr. Venkman. I do have a VCR anyway." said Bobby, accepting the tape.

"You can punch out now, Miss Loud. You and your sister and Bobby can go home now. Be back tomorrow after school as usual." Ray told the teenagers, as Lori clocked out. "Hey Lori, would you let me tag along, so I can get a ride home?" asked Bobby. "Anything for you, Boo-Boo Bear." Lori replied, as the three teenagers drove off. "Nothing like young love, huh Peter?" said Ray, looking at Vanzilla from the distance. "Yeah, like your average teen comedy that airs on TV all the time." replied Peter.

* * *

Lori and Leni, and Bobby, were on their way back to the Loud house after they plan to drop Bobby off. "Hey Lori, I think you have messages from Carol!" said Leni, pointing out Lori's smartphone screen. "Put her on speakerphone, Leni." said Lori, commanding her 16-year old dimwitted sister to answer Carol's messages. Carol Pingry was Lori's rival formerly, but after learning a lesson about outdoing one another, Carol and Lori ended the rivalry for good. "Hello?" asked Lori via speakerphone.

"Lori! Thank goodness you answered. I didn't know if I would have called you at work with those Ghostbuster guys I saw on TV." replied Carol, "I need to talk to you." Lori then replied, "I'm all ears, shoot." Carol then said, "Last night, I have been having these weird dreams about some ugly man trying to come after me from my smartphone! He was so scary!"

"Wait, what ugly man?" asked Lori, thinking about Carol's nightmare.

"He looked like he was overdone in an oven, wears a sweater, even though it's not that cold right now, a fedora, and has this scary looking claw glove thing!" Carol told her former rival.

"Oh no, Freddy Krueger!" said Lori, realizing the being that almost killed Carol, "He is the guy that attacked us in our dreams several times, and he is targeting you and anyone we know before he can get to us again!" Carol then gasped, "Oh no! I remember you telling Becky and Dana about him. What should I do?" "Simple Carol, don't fall asleep!" Leni added, "If you don't sleep, he won't get you if you're awake."

"How can I do that?" asked Carol.

"Simple, drink coffee, text with your battery charger plugged in, anything to keep yourself awake." Lori replied.

"And, you can read a fashion magazine, or work on a cool new dress if you can!" Leni added.

"All good ideas and all. I guess I have to brew a lot of coffee for the night. Thanks for the help." said Carol.

"The Ghostbusters will take care of Freddy soon, hang on tight." said Lori, as both Carol and Lori hung up. "I hope the guys look up the information on Lisa's machine so we can get Freddy inside a Ghost Trap and ship him off to New York." said Lori, as she dropped off Bobby at his home. "Remember Bobby, watch that tape that Dr. Venkman gave to you. It's a requirement." Lori told Bobby. "Indeed I will, babe." said Bobby, "Good night, babe."

"Good night, Boo-Boo Bear." replied Lori, as she drove off.

It was a busy week for everyone. Tho Ghostbusters and the Louds caught ghosts, Bobby joined the team, and even stood up to Freddy in an unusual way. The Ghostbusters now have the dream machine in their headquarters to examine, and use it tot heir advantage. However, one new Ghostbuster for the new Royal Woods team isn't enough. Lincoln was thinking if Lisa's idea of having the Loud children don Proton Packs and help them fight Freddy was a good idea.

Lisa was pondering this idea as well. Lisa then got an idea. As soon as Lori and Leni return from the firehouse, it was time to have a Sibling Meeting to discuss Lisa's plan to unite with the Ghostbusters to fight and defeat Freddy one last time, for good. Lisa saw Vanzilla pull up in the driveway. With quick speed, Lisa went to every room to alert the remaining siblings before Lori and Leni entered the house.

As Lori and Leni entered the house, Lori looked at the unusually quiet living room and bedrooms. They then walked to Luan and Luna's room, which was just a memory after the deaths of Luan and Luna, due tot he fact the lights were on. Both teenagers gasped at the fact that the younger kids are in their deceased siblings' room. "Guys! What are you, like, doing in Luan and Luna's room?" asked Leni.

"Sibling meeting, Lori and Leni. We have to talk about my plan to have us help the Ghostbusters defeat Freddy once and for all." Lisa said.

Lynn then closed the door to talk about the plan.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

-Several scenes in the "montage" were inspired by Ghostbusters II, while the other scenes in the same montage were original.

-Peter references his stint of being host of "World of The Psychic", including bad coffee and cats peeing on him. The outcome of him quitting the show is taken from the Ghostbusters comics from IDW.

-The automatic writing shouting match is not only a callback to A Nightmare on Loud Street 2's automatic writing scene, but it is also mixed with references to the mood slime test scene from Ghostbusters II.

-The Harvester returns, sort of, in the "montage", but for one part only. Also, the cheetah ghost was a replacement for the ghost jogger from Ghostbusters II.

-Since Carol and Lori became friends in "Selfie Improvement", I decided to incorporated it to this story. This makes the story takes place after that ep and "Get The Picture."

-Because this story, as well as Nightmare on Loud Street 2, have Ronnie Anne and Bobby remain in Royal Woods, it is assumed that the move to The City and the move to the Casagrande market never happened.

* * *

Sorry for the delay folks, been working at school with projects and doing comics. But in the next chapter, Lisa and the Ghostbusters unite, Bobby begins his Ghostbusting training, Carol confesses to Lori about her family being involved with the angry mob that burned Freddy (and has a nightmare), and the Louds and the Boys in Gray prepare themselves for the first showdown…

And as another side note, a side story that takes place between this chapter and the next chapter that involves Bobby entering the world of being a Ghostbuster, will be uploaded to the main Loud House section of this site.


	7. Lisa's Proposal (Or, Deal of The Century

And, WE'RE BACK! Sorry for the delay, got tied up on school and the start of the convention season. Now things are REALLY going to get into high gear! This is all leading up to the first showdown between Freddy and the soon-to-be partnership between the Louds and the Ghostbusters!

 **CHAPTER 5, PART 1:** Lisa's Proposal (Or, Deal of The Century)

"Ok Lincoln, what is this meeting about anyway?" Lori asked Lincoln, as the remaining Loud siblings all sit in Luan and Luna's now-quiet room. "Actually, the meeting was Lisa's idea." Lincoln told his older sister. Lisa was sitting in Luan's old jester chair when she turned to her siblings. "I called this sibling meeting to order, because it does concern Freddy and the Ghostbusters." said Lisa.

"What do you mean by that anyway?" asked Lynn, looking confused.

"Ever since the events of a month ago, we kept on being vigilant despite moving on with our normal lives." the 4-year old genius said, "We hoped that Freddy wouldn't return to kill us. We were wrong."

"That's when I thought of calling the Ghostbusters." Lincoln added.

"Exactly." replied Lisa, "But even the Ghostbusters can't handle it on their own."

"Wait, Linky called the Ghostbusters, and they can't help us?" asked Leni, with a concerned look.

"They can't, not by themselves." Lisa added, "But, I propose to them that WE can provide assistance in any form, including facing Freddy and making sure he won't harm us, Lily, our patriarchal unit, street name: "dad", and Pop-Pop, together."

"English, Lisa!" said everyone else.

"I propose that we help the Ghostbusters fight Freddy, because we have experience." Lisa said.

"WHAT?" shouted everyone else in surprise and shock.

"Yes, my plan is to aid the Ghostbusters in the capture and entrapment of Freddy, as we all had experience with him before." Lisa explained, "With their technology and our expertise, we can be united and finish Freddy off for good, this time, rendering him powerless and vulnerable to entrapment and storage."

Lynn said, "Have you seen those packs they wear on their backs? They look heavy to wear, even for me!"

"And they totes go KABLAMMO with their gun thingys!" added Leni.

"What if we cause even more damage than what they did at the mall?" asked Lincoln.

"What if I get tempted to release a ghost from it's prison?" asked Lucy.

"What if we accidentally burn our faces?" asked the twins in unison.

"What if I end up like Lincoln and be covered by ghost goop?" asked Lori.

"Siblings! Easy!" said Lisa, "I know and understand your concerns about partaking in a dangerous and possibly fatal, due to radiation and/or explosions task such as paranormal elimination, street name: 'ghost-busting', but hear me out. I know that Dr. Spengler and myself will come up with a way for us to join in this crucial battle to save not only us, but all of Royal Woods."

"OOooooohhhhhhh!" Everyone in attendance said in unison. "What you're saying is that you can find a way for us to bust ghosts without the risks?" asked Lincoln. "I guess you can say that. But, I am hoping to have Dr. Spengler to make adjustments to their equipment to fit our sizes." Lisa said to her only male sibling.

"But, what if we like, get hurt, or end up like mom, Luan, Luna, or Ronnie Anne?' asked Leni with genuine concern about her remaining siblings, "I don't want poor Linky to get hurt, or any of us! What will happen to dad, Pop-Pop, or Lily?"

Lincoln sighed, as he walked to a photo of Luan and Luna posing-Luan doing a rock pose and Luna wearing one of Luan's clown noses-a reminder of happier times. He then took out a picture of himself and Ronnie Anne at Dairyland. "Lisa has a point, guys." he said as he turned to the group, "The Ghostbusters are going to help us, but we can help them."

"I propose I work with them to create new anti-ectoplasmic equipment and make their portable nuclear accelerators, street name: Proton Packs, more powerful to contain Freddy Krueger and capture him for good." said Lisa, "And anyone else who would try to haunt everyone we know and love or admire or support will have to reconsider trying to haunt us."

"English, Lisa!" said everyone else.

"Any other ghost or demon would be sorry if they try to scare us." Lisa replied.

"YEAH!" shouted Lola with glee, "No spooky ghosts would try to scare us, even if Lucy tries to contact them!"

"Some of the spirits mean no harm, but others should be taught a lesson if they try to harm us." Lucy added, "Freddy is one of those malevolent spirits that has to be stopped." "Yeah! We kicked his ass before, but this time, we'll go gangsta on him!" said Lynn, while taking out Luan's old backpack, wearing it upside down, and pretended to be a Ghostbuster, even imitating the particle thrower's sounds.

"As we speak, I presume that Dr. Spengler is talking to his colleagues right now back in the firehouse." Lisa said, as the meeting went on.

Meanwhile back at the Royal Woods Firehouse, Peter and the other Ghostbusters were getting ready for bed. "So gentlemen, any other business we like to discuss before we all hit the hay for the night?' asked Peter.

"I have a radical idea, something that could be risky, but should benefit everyone here."

"Oh? What can that be, Egon?" Peter asked.

"We have the Loud children assist us." the scientist replied.

"You gotta be kidding, Egon!" said Winston.

"Excuse me Egon, but you said letting kids get involved in our stuff is bad?" Peter added.

"Hear me out, I think there's a slim chance that the children won't be harmed, although their safety is paramount to our concern in the long run." Egon told his colleagues.

"Letting the kids help us…" Ray thought to himself. "I don't know, we're looking at a lawsuit in the making." said Winston, "No offense guys, but if that would ever happen, I'm gonna get my own lawyer for this one." Egon then pulled out something from his luggage, a briefcase filled with blueprints. "I took the liberty to bring out these blueprints Ray and myself worked on after the Shandor case. These schematics for potential additions to our equipment could be vital in this case." Egon said, rolling out the blueprints.

"Hmmm, some interesting ideas you have, Eggie." said Peter, "I think we could avoid a lawsuit with these new toys. "The prototypes are back in New York, maybe we can have Lori call Janine tomorrow to see if she and Louis can ship us the prototypes here." said Ray. "Good idea, Raymond." replied Egon.

"And we can see if we can go to the funeral of that Chandler kid to ask if the cops are done cleaning up the crime scene so we can examine any supernatural happenings." said Ray, "And see if there's more of that Freddy slime, and to see if we can examine the dream machine Lisa used." Ray mentioned the fact that Chandler's funeral is tomorrow, due to the fact that it took a while for the police to look for Chandler's remains in his room.

"Ok, Egon, you'll have a chat with the little genius in the morning, for now, let's all hit the sack." said Peter, as everyone else agreed and went to bed.

The next morning brought about the usual morning routine. However, Lincoln has not only his regular school clothes on, but also has funeral clothes in his backpack. Mrs. Johnson informed the kids in Lincoln's class that attending Chandler's funeral is a requirement for extra credit and exemption from the next quiz. While Lincoln never forgave him for what he did, he had to go to the funeral, just to skip a quiz.

"Why are you literally bringing your funeral clothes to school?" asked Lori, while she was brewing coffee.

"Mrs. Johnson is offering extra credit and skipping a quiz for anyone who attends Chandler's funeral." said Lincoln.

"Oh, interesting." said Lori, "Just keep things civil, don't try to talk about what happened."

With a nod, Lincoln went on the bus and departed to school. Lori then rounded up Lana, Lynn, Lucy, Leni, and Lisa to get to school. Lynn Sr. remained at home with Lily and Lola, as Pageant Season for Lola still continues, that means Lola is homeschooled (plus, Sergei gave Lynn Sr. the week off, as the Aloha Comrade is remodeling after the Dimitri Kai case happened.)

* * *

For Lincoln Loud, attending a funeral of someone he knew reminded him of attending the funerals of his family members and girlfriend. But in Chandler's case, attending a funeral for an enemy that Lincoln never forgave is a whole different matter. Almost everyone in Mrs. Johnson was in attendance, not because most of them are friends with Chandler, but for the lure of avoiding a quiz while earning extra credit.

Father Hernandez, the same priest who hosted the funerals for Luan, Luna, Ronnie Anne, and Rita, spoke about Chandler's life being taken short in his young life. Just as he continued to talk, Father Hernandez, along with the funeral attendees, were unaware of the arrival of the Ecto-1. The audience was flabbergasted to see the Ecto-1, as the Ghostbusters, in full uniform but minus their Proton Packs, walked to the funeral.

"Ok suck in those guts guys, we're the Ghostbusters." said Peter, as they walked towards the service.

"This is a private, solemn ceremony." Father Hernandez told the four Boys in Gray, "If you do not know the deceased, I will have to ask you to leave."

"Relax, Padre! I'm Catholic too." Peter told him, "We're here to talk to the kid's dad."

"We're just doing a routine spook check for any supernatural connections to this young boy's death." said Ray.

Chandler's father was approached by Egon, as Lincoln and his friends looked on, along with the curious onlookers.

"Linc! Is that one of the Ghostbusters?" asked Clyde.

"Yeah Clyde, but what are they doing here?" Lincoln replied.

"And, why are they're talking to Chandler's dad?" asked Zach.

"I think it has to do with Chandler's death, I reckon." replied Liam.

Chandler's father looked up at Egon and asked, "What do you want?" Egon replied to the father, "Sir, we would like to ask questions concerning your son's death. It could be caused by a supernatural entity." Sighing, Chandler's father then got up and decided to talk in private. Father Hernandez is still confused about the presence of the Ghostbusters at a funeral.

"I do not understand why do you and your cohorts interrupt a private service for that young child who died mysteriously," Father Hernandez told Peter. Peter then replied,

"Take it from a Catholic who had a church in his hometown get stepped on by a 100 ft marshmallow man, when weird things happen in this little berg, we are the only ones who can stop such things."

Peter then gave Father Hernandez a business card. "You'll need it, Padre. In case of anything weird going on in this berg," Peter added.

"This is an out-of-state business card, sir." said Father Hernandez, looking at Peter's contact information being based in New York.

"Whoops, my bad. Here's our Royal Woods business card." said Peter, giving him the proper business card.

Lincoln and his friends were curious about the whole thing that happened, so Lincoln walked to Dr. Stanz and asked, "Dr. Stanz! What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, hey Lincoln. We're just going to ask if your classmate's death was connected to Freddy." replied Ray.

"Looks like it, as the corpse was a mangled mess." Lincoln said. Ray added, "We're trying to see if Freddy left some of that slime that we took from your sister's room. In fact, we're on her way to speak to her after we take care of what's going on."

Egon walked back to meet up with the other Ghostbusters and told them, "The house is still filled with police officers looking for evidence, so there could be a chance that there's some substance related to Freddy left behind."

"Then, let's hit the road, boys." said Peter, as the Ghostbusters left the funeral in the Ecto-1. Father Hernandez turned to the onlookers in attendance and said, "Now, if we can continue with the service."

As it turns out, Chandler's room was still filled with police officers looking for evidence of foul play when the Ghostbusters arrived. They had a small talk with the police officers about letting them help out with the investigation.

At first, the police were clueless about things, but with Peter talking sense about the paranormal, they agreed. Egon and Ray found more Freddy slime, and Peter scooped some up for more samples.

A police officer asked Winston, "Do you gentlemen do this all the time?"

He replied, "Not really, then again, I used to believe this stuff was nonsense, but I became a believer after joining these men."

The officers and medical examiners shrugged, as the quartet finished with their work. "Where to now, Eggie?" asked Peter.

"Royal Woods Elementary, Peter. I have to speak to Lisa." said Egon, as the Ghostbusters entered Ecto-1.

* * *

Kindergarten in Royal Woods Elementary was normal for Lisa, despite losing her sisters and mother in the two Freddy incidents. Days after the last encounter, Darcy Helmadollar even helped cheered Lisa up with several drawings for her. Even after Freddy was defeated the last time, Lisa had to be vigilant by using a spare heart monitor to wake her up in case the inevitable happens again.

While Ms. Shrinivas, the Kindergarten teacher, was doing story time with her class, Principal Higgins rushed up and opened the door. "Is Lisa in class?" asked Principal Higgins? "Yes, she's in story time." replied Ms. Shrinivas, "Why you ask, Principal Higgins?"

"Because, she has a visitor…" the principal replied, revealing to the Kindergarten class Egon.

"Dr. Spengler…" whispered Lisa, seeing Egon.

"Good morning, I would like to speak to one of your students in private. It will be brief." Egon said to Ms. Shrivias.

"Which one, sir?" she asked.

"Lisa." Egon replied, as Lisa got up and went outside of the classroom with the Ghostbuster.

"What is your business in my place of education, street name: school, Dr. Spengler?" asked the young genius.

"My colleagues and I have decided that you and your siblings can help us find and capture Freddy, since you all have the experience with him." replied Egon. Lisa then replied, "I knew that you would make that decision. In return, I shall examine your equipment, and make any suitable adjustments to make your equipment powerful enough to contain and entrap Freddy."

"It could be risky, but I will be open to any suggestions you may add." said Egon, "And be sure to tell Lori that she has an assignment when she reports to the firehouse during her shift."

"That I will, Dr. Spengler." said Lisa, cracking what she rarely shows, a smile.

Egon smiled back, for someone who is more intellectual and not that expressive, the genius can smile at times. Lisa then returned to the classroom, and resumed story time. Egon went back into the Ecto-1, where the others were waiting.

"So, how did the Little Einstein take it?" asked Peter.

"She accepted the terms of the deal, as long as she is able to help update our packs and other equipment to make them capable of trapping Freddy." Egon replied.

"I hope you she knows what she's going into guys, kids are unpredictable." Winston said, as Ray started the engine to head back to the firehouse.

Royal Woods High School is the final destination for students who go through the education process. Up until their deaths, Luan and Luna attended the school with Lori and Leni. Now since their deaths, only Leni and Lori attend. After Lori and Leni arrived at school, Bobby was dropped off by his mother on her way to school.

"Bobby! Did you watch the tape last night?" she asked.

"I did babe, it was pretty interesting." Bobby replied. Lori smiled, as the two lovebirds held hands and entered the school. While inside the school, Bobby gave the training tape back to Lori. "That tape was very interesting, Lori. I learned a lot, from that tape, although it looked kinda silly and over the top." Bobby said.

However, a panicked Carol Pingry rushed up to the two, panting like she ran a marathon. "Lori! Lori! I did what you guys suggested, but my mom made me sleep last night, and I almost died!" Carol told the three.

"We have to talk during lunch, we got class." Lori told Carol, as she nodded.

"Oh good, because it sounds urgent, and I don't think anyone else could believe me." replied Carol, as the group proceeded to attend the first class of the day.

By the time lunch happens, Carol will not only have to explain her ordeal, but also explain her parents' connection to the fateful night that mob justice created a monster…

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

-Father Hernandez is the same priest who was in Flagg1991's A Nightmare on Loud Street story. I wanted to bring him back to do Chandler's funeral; and make a nod to the scene where the Ghostbusters entered the Manhattan Museum of Art to examine the Vigo painting in Ghostbusters II.

-References to "No Place Like Homeschool" were featured in this chapter when bringing up the fact that Lola stays home during Pageant Season.

-As stated in Chapter 4, Carol and Lori became friends as of "Selfie Improvement."

-Winston mentioned getting his own lawyer, this is a callback to the first Ghostbusters film when he stated he would find his own lawyer if they ever convince a judge about Gozer.

Next part of Chapter 5: Carol tells Lori about her nightmare and parents' connections to that fateful night where parents took the law into their own hands, and pays for it. Also in Part 2, The Louds and Ghostbusters get to work to arm themselves with the latest in Ghostbusting tech, and prepare themselves for the first confrontation with Freddy…


End file.
